To Call A Place Home
by KorePotter
Summary: Harry ganó la guerra. En un par de meses después y de forma inesperada, deja la faz de este mundo para viajar a un paralelo. Un Harry Potter muerto y la familia Potter luchando contra el Señor Oscuro que gobierna el mundo. Ellos dicen que es su única esperanza. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver.**

**Capítulo 1**.

Era un día ordinario.

Nada nuevo o emocionante parecía presagiar el infierno de emociones y dolor que Harry pasaría más tarde, de aquel día en que salió del remodelado Grimmauld Place. Esa mañana había salido con varias cartas del ministerio en sus manos y un trozo de pan tostado atrapados entre los dientes.

No era el cielo azul, las luces intermitentes de la cámara en las esquinas de las calles que le apuntaban, los pequeños niños corriendo hacia él con el deseo de pedirle un autógrafo... sólo, todo era tan normal como de costumbre. Bueno, como siempre, Harry se había acostumbrado ahora.

Habían pasado cuatro meses después de la caída de Voldemort y la gente todavía veía a Harry como su héroe y salvador. Hermione le había dicho a Harry que la fama y la falta de privacidad no desaparecerían por un tiempo, si no que estarían ahí siempre, pero Harry había estado realmente decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, una vez más.

No podía ir al ministerio o incluso de Hogwarts, sin ser detenido por lo menos cinco veces en la calle por varias personas que deseaban felicitarlo. Para pedir su opinión. Para pedir disculpas por dudar de él hace unos años. Para darle la mano. Para asegurarse de que sabían lo orgullosos que estaban de él.

Era agotador.

Así que Harry ignoró las cámaras de fotos habituales que parpadeaban por las esquinas de sus ojos y se concentró en la hoja pálida de pergamino entre sus dedos con los labios apretados. A _Neville no le va a gustar esto,_ pensó Harry mientras leía a la última línea de la carta de San Mungo. _No, en absoluto._

Harry suspiró y dobló el pergamino para meterlo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. A Hermione no le iba a gustar tampoco. Todos pensaban que el último de los Mortífagos había sido arrestado o eliminado del mundo de los magos. Harry hizo una mueca. _Aparentemente no._

-¡Sr. Potter! ¡Señor Potter!.- un pequeño reportero varón gritó desde la orilla de la carretera -¡Sr. Potter! ¿Usted tiene algún comentario sobre el anuncio más reciente del Ministro esta mañana desde San Mungo? ¿Le preocupa que pudiera haber más mortífagos? ¿Tiene un plan de acción?.-

Harry miró al hombre de la túnica oscura. Los otros reporteros parecían reunir el coraje y comenzaron a gritar a Harry mientras caminaba calle abajo. _Catorce yardas más hasta el perímetro desaparición,_ pensó Harry.

La multitud se atesto junto a Harry por todos lados formando un círculo completo a su alrededor, gritando y empujando a la persona más cercana a ellos en un vano intento de llegar más cerca de él.

-Señor Pott…-

_-Ninguna_ pista sobre el escape de Lucius Malfoy...-

-La apertura de nuevo de Hogwarts…-

-Las políticas Muggles para los nuevos estudiantes…-

_Once._

-Señor Potter ¿Es cierto que está siendo considerado el nuevo Auror de cabeza?- el pequeño reportero gritó a su izquierda.

-No,- Harry respondió únicamente a esa pregunta._ –Absolutamente era una ridícula idea._

_Nueve._

-Señor, ¿Planea…-

El ambiente alrededor de Harry se oscureció y el oxígeno parecía hacerse más pesado.

_Mortífagos_ fue el primer pensamiento de Harry.

Los reporteros gritaban por instinto y Harry se dio la vuelta, con su túnica azotando alrededor de él, preparado para a cualquier ataque del que se tratará. Su varita voló inmediatamente a su mano y el aire se tornó frío mientras la oscuridad caía.

-¡Corran!- los reporteros se gritaban los unos a los otros, perdiendo la cabeza.

_Dicimus enim viro._ _Dicimus Quippe fortissimi._ _Fortissimum._ _Et vincet mors Una vincere malum quod imminet._ _Et insontes Una recta mundi _

Susurró una voz a su alrededor que cantaba a través de la oscuridad. Suave, casi infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, fría y oscura. Un par de escalofríos recorrieron por la espalda de Harry y la saliva desapareció de su boca.

-¡Harry Potter!.- el pequeño reportero gritó a Harry desde el otro lado de la calle. Harry se giró instintivamente ante la llamada. Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en Harry y su boca se abrió con horror. Levantó la mano hacia arriba en el aire con el dedo índice extendido hacia él, apuntando a algo invisible para Harry pero aterradoramente real para el bajo hombre.

Las experiencias del pasado habían obligado a Harry a entender su expresión demasiado bien.

-¡Corre!-le gritó al hombre, dando un paso hacia delante y arrojándose tan rápido como pudo a través de la calle. -¡Muévete! ¡Levántate! ¡CORRE!_-_

El aire alrededor de humo siguió a Harry mientras corría, y lo atrapó levantándolo por los aires. La niebla se apoderó de sus piernas, tirando de él hacia abajo, y Harry cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Su varita resbaló de sus dedos por el _impacto. ¡No! _Harry intento tomar su varita, llegando a terminar de aterrizar sobre su estómago, pero la niebla lo apartó bruscamente como si percibiera el peligro que estaba a punto de encontrar. Harry miró alrededor con desesperación, pero solo miró al periodista en la calle.

-¡Corre! -gritó por última vez al periodista quien estaba totalmente congelado. _Obedece ,_pensó mientras el humo le alcanzado por el pecho y se enroscaba alrededor de su cabeza, negándole la posibilidad de la visión. _Obedece._

Escalofríos se filtraban a través de sus ropas, y traspasaban su piel llegando hasta sus huesos. La oscuridad palpitaba alrededor de Harry, atrayendo hacia atrás y hacia delante el aire del estómago de lentes se le resbalaron de la nariz, y cayeron antes de que Harry pudiera cogerlos. Otra corriente de aire frío lo jaló hacia atrás como una pitón a su presa y Harry lucho contra la corriente tan fuerte como pudo. Trató en vano de conjurar cualquier cosa para sujetarse, pero un proyectil lo sorprendió de la nada, y lo empujó hacia el cielo mucho más rápido que su Saeta de Fuego haría.

Esto no estaba bien. Este no era el tipo de magia que los Mortífagos hubieran conocido y por si acaso aprendido. Esto era... era diferente.

No exactamente magia oscura. Pero poderosa. Y parecía llamar a Harry. Al igual que un hilo a una marioneta. Harry fue jalado hacia atrás a través de la oscuridad, subiendo sobre los cielos helados, por encima de él. Vagamente, a Harry casi le pareció oír a alguien gritar su nombre. ¿Hermione quizás o la señora Weasley?

La voz infantil se profundizó en la voz de un hombre, a su alrededor, haciendo eco en la oscuridad antes de que se multiplicará en más de una. Varias voces profundas, y muchas más uniéndose cada segundo. Era como un coro, y el canto se hizo más fuerte en sus oídos. La atracción se hizo más fuerte, y Harry sintió que el aire salia de su cuerpo, como si alguien hubiera formado un vacío para sus pulmones. Sus entrañas se retorcieron, sus huesos se sintieron compactados, y un tiro como fuego causante de dolor cruzó su cabeza, sobre su cicatriz.

No. No, esto no estaba nada bien. Su cicatriz no le había dolido desde la muerte de Voldemort. No era posible. No era cierto. Había visto la caída de ese asesino. Toda la escuela lo había hecho. Voldemort _no estaba vivo_ -

Y el bochorno de dolor muy familiar acompañado por ardor se creó alrededor de su cicatriz como un látigo de fuego sobre su piel húmeda. Harry se agarró la cabeza por el dolor, sin poder respirar, y sin poder _gritar._ El aire se atraganto en su garganta. Se abrazó su estómago. Sus ojos le ardían. Su pecho se apretó-y de repente, el aire se diluido y su espalda estaba golpeando contra el frío cemento.

-Santa mier…- La voz de un hombre joven gritó en alguna parte a la izquierda de Harry.

-Jonathan, _¿Qué_ estás haciendo aquí?- Una aguda voz de mujer preguntó a través del otro lado de la habitación.

-Yo…- balbució el joven.

El aire se abrió su camino en el pecho de Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron. Su estómago se retorcio en su interior, pero él aspiró todo el aire que pudo a través de su boca, las náuseas lo abrumaron y su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente. Puntos borrosos, y una neblina negra muy familiar parecida a la de la inconsciencia asaltaron sus ojos.

-¿Qué…- Harry logró escupir furiosamente. La habitación giraba como una peonza, y Harry se atragantó con sus palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar por la boca. No estaba funcionando.

En torno a él, oyó las voces de hombres y mujeres por igual gritándose unos a otros sobre él. Era ira. Sorpresa. Ansiedad. Reconoció esos tonos, pero ninguna de las voces.

-¿Cómo Minerva?, ¿Que acaba de pasar a través de…- la primera mujer gritó alguien.

_¿La profesora McGonagall?_ _¿Qué…-Harry_ pensó en un sueño, su mente no estaba funcionando y la captura de atontadas partes y piezas de los gritos a su alrededor le hiceron saber que la inconsciencia estaba cerca.

-¡Es un niño!-

-No era como si pudiera elegir porqué vino a través de la…

\- Lo entendemos, hemos _secuestrado_ a alguien…-

-¿No te _dije_ que esto era una mala idea?" susurró una voz suave, familiar, de una mujer. _¿Quién…-_

-Vamos a volver ahí abajo, el portal tiene que tener una reconexión.- _¿El señor Weasley?_

-Jonathan lleva a tu habitación a este joven ¡Ahora! Tu padre y…- ¿_Tal vez esa fue Tonks?_

No. No eso no puede ser correcto, Tonks estaba muerta. Él había visto el cuerpo. _¿Quién, pues…,_ Harry forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, tratando de luchar contra los cien pesos la libra que se sentían como si estuvieran firmemente sobre los párpados de sus ojos. Luchó contra la somnolencia, parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar el mundo pero todo le parecía borroso, y se centró en su pecho en volver a aprender a respirar… por sí mismo.

Una cortina de cabello rojo oscuro enmarcado por un delgado rostro pálido se cernía sobre la visión de Harry. No podía ver los detalles con claridad, pero pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, las líneas de mediana edad o líneas de expresión alrededor de la boca y entre sus cejas como si hubiera fruncido mucho el ceño. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo de una forma preocupante, hacia a él, buscando su rostro con sus ojos. Sus ojos…-

Harry abrió la boca y su corazón pareció detenerse por estrellarse contra su pecho. _Sus ojos._ Su visión podía ser borrosa, pero podía ver el color de sus ojos a la perfección y eran de color verde. Verde brillante incluso bajo la sombra de su pelo rojo. _Pelo rojo._ Fotografías ocultas en un álbum bajo la cama de Harry cruzaron por sus ojos. Piedras de presión parecían romper las costillas de Harry y él se quedó sin aliento al mirarla.

-Tú- balbuceó.

_-Esto no es…-_

-Lily, amor, es que... lo es- La voz de un hombre se escuchó por detrás de ella.

La mujer frente a Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado a Harry.

-James ... míralo. Él debe ser…-

La mente de Harry se cerró completamente y sus ojos parpadearon, sus párpados cayeron. Un destello de calor se apoderó de su frente, y de repente, Harry vio una negrura reconfortante.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Por favor, dejen su comentario sobre lo que les parece esta historia. Si encuentran algún error espero que me perdonen.

Agradezco a missmusicluver por darme el permiso de traducir esta historia.

Besos a todos.

**KoréP**


	2. La familia Potter

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: ****Harry Potter no es mío. Esta es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver.**

**Capítulo 2:** La familia Potter

Era cálido.

El despertar se abría paso entre la mente de Harry. Estaba tendido sobre un colchón blando y una pesada manta estaba sobre su pecho, aunque él la sentía casi directamente debajo de su nariz. Se sentía cómodo, seguro, incluso estaba empezando a sentirse en casa. Harry trago saliva y toco sus labios secos. Realmente hacía calor. Casi como…

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente se estrellaron contra él como agua fría y se sentó de golpe. Debía ser mentira. Su madre…o mujer. La mujer que tenía los ojos. _Sus ojos_. Y el pelo rojo… Le recordaron que estaba secuestrado por una mujer que se parecía a la mujer que había mirado fijamente durante horas en un álbum. Sus ojos se abrieron y respiro aceleradamente, mirando alrededor en busca de una posible amenaza. Derecha, izquierda. Secuestrado.

Sus ojos rápidamente catalogaron la habitación, pero Harry no podía ver más allá de algunos contornos borrosos, estaba sin gafas. Pero eso no le impidió determinar que aún seguía en Grimmauld Place, pensando que todo había sido un sueño. El recuerdo de la mujer pelirroja le dijo que era real. Molesto consigo mismo, Harry hecho un vistazo a los colores de las paredes a su alrededor y noto que estaba solo. Él exhalo completamente confundido, pero ligeramente aliviado. ¿Por qué dejaban a un hombre al que habían secuestrado en una habitación completamente solo? ¿Confiaban en él? Miro a su alrededor de nuevo, recogiendo pequeños detalles y frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible? Estaba en un dormitorio. Una habitación, tal vez, por el aspecto de los bordes desgastados del aparador de madera y la alfombra peluda de color rojo, estaba siendo utilizada por alguien, pero estaba vacía de objetos personales. No había siquiera fotografías.

Harry bajo las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie lentamente, siendo cauteloso ante cualquier amenaza. No había hechizos que lo sujetaran, ni advertencias que indicaran movimiento en la habitación o en el exterior. Estaba solo. Todo era tranquilo. Demasiado, incluso aun si consideraba que estaba secuestrado.

Harry hizo una mueca para sus adentro. Se suponía que iba a contar sus aventuras junto con Hermione en el ministerio y contestar un par de correspondencias muggles sobre sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Sin él, Hermione tendría que hacerlo, y con Ron lejos en el entrenamiento de Auror, ella tendría que hacerlo _todo_ por sí misma. Harry refunfuño. Envidiaba a Ron.

Harry volvió a mirar nuevamente a su alrededor y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir entre las imágenes borrosas. Miro su ropa, le habían dejado sus ropas originales, ¡Gracias a Merlín! Eso habría sido… Harry negó con la cabeza. No, no quería pensar en ello.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Harry salto de sorpresa.

-Um… ¿Esta vestido? ¿Está despierto? Señor… eh, ¿Amigo?-era la voz de un hombre joven. En realidad era una voz familiar. Harry pensó e inmediatamente vino a su mente la voz que había oído primero al… aterrizar. Dondequiera que fuese.

Jonathan. "_Su nombre era Jonathan"_, pensó Harry "_¿Pero lo enviaron a verme? ¿Enviaron a un chico?"_ Harry hizo una mueca. "_Soy yo. En ambas cuentas no hago daño"_

-¡Puedes entrar!-grito Harry mientras se ponía tenso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la imagen borrosa de un joven se abrió paso primero empujando su cabeza por la puerta, vacilante. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un color marrón claro. Tenía un rostro ovalado y su altura le sugirió que cursaba su quinto o sexto curso en cualquier caso. Harry no pudo definir el resto de las características del niño. Jonathan le sonrió un poco forzado.

-Está despierto. Pensé que tal vez había caído en coma

Harry levanto una ceja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-No había amenaza, solo era un niño preguntando si estaba despierto. Y Harry podía confiar en él.

-Dos días, eh…señor. Usted ha estado durmiendo tan duro como un inferius.-Harry intento no hacer una mueca ante la mención de tales criaturas parecidas a los zombies. Dio un par de pasos y Jonathan se acercó a la puerta mientras la abría y se apoyaba en el marco.

-Harry.- dijo Harry, parpadeando un par de veces. Si él no tenía gafas, entonces no tenía varita. _Realmente inteligente, Harry._

-¿Qué?-Harry levando la vista y miro aquellos ojos avellana.-Usted-es…. ¿Te llamas Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Nadie me llama señor, por lo menos, nadie que me haya encontrado más de una vez.

Jonathan sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, puedo entenderlo.-dijo mirando hacia abajo y tragando repentinamente, como si estuviera maquinando palabras que necesitaría decir en su defensa. Harry se tensó de manera automática, y calculo la distancia su distancia entre el chico y la puerta. No había ventanas, pero si él se movía lo suficientemente rápido, el muchacho sería sorprendido y podría escapar. Un escape a un lugar desconocido, sin embargo no podría ser un gran problema.

-Yo… Eh, bueno… Si-Harry, no sé si te acuerdas de algo.- murmuro el muchacho.

-No.- contesto Harry, con los labios apretados. La ira subió a su voz y la cabeza de Jonathan se giró, mirando más curioso que asustado.

-¿Usted sabe dónde está?-ahora el chico estaba intentando inculcarle un poco de miedo. Harry lo miro con cautela.

-No. Yo no. Recuerdo que desayunaba una tostada en la mañana…-Harry niveló sus ojos con el muchacho.- Entonces, ¿Cualquier cosa que te gustaría compartir?

Jonathan trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Los otros deben de volver pronto. Ellos te explicaran lo sucedido y porque… porque te llamaron.

La mirada de Harry relampagueo.

-¿Llamarme?-repitió él.-¿Qué…

Jonathan volvió a negar y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Escucha… Harry no puedo decir nada hasta que el resto de La Orden llegue. Ellos quieren que usted sepa que no hubo más remedio que…

-¿La Orden?-preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué tiene que ver La Orden con esto? No han tenido una reunión desde que Voldemort murió.

-¡No digas su nombre!-gritó Jonathan entrando a la habitación y parándose frente a Harry con horror.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la reacción de Jonathan.

-¿Qué es lo que…

Jonathan miro a su alrededor, con el miedo grabado profundamente en su rostro.

-Uno no puede decir su nombre aquí. Usted no entiende. Si usted lo dice, entonces…

-Jonathan. ¿De que estas hablando? Él ha muerto. Voldem_-mhh.-_Jonathan había estampado su mano contra la cara de Harry tapándole la boca. El muchacho se acercó a Harry y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con el rostro tenso por el miedo y su respiración acelerada.

-No, no lo es Harry. No aquí. Tal vez donde has estado…donde usted vive, podría ser, pero aquí… él sigue oscureciendo el mundo. Aun matando…-Harry saco lentamente la mano de Jonathan de su cara.

-¿El tabú?-pregunto Harry en voz baja.

Jonathan asintió, mirando alrededor.

-La casa está protegida, bajo una gran cantidad de hechizos, pero nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. Él puede estar en cualquier lugar. Como cualquier persona.-

_El lugar donde vive…aquí… Aun matando…_Harry entrecerró los ojos y se alejó lentamente del joven. No había manera ¡Por Merlín! Eso solo ocurría en las películas muggles. No en la vida real, no con Harry.

-Estoy en un mundo paralelo. Una dimensión diferente.

Jonathan asintió en silencio, mirándolo inseguro.

-Me trajeron a otro mundo con Vold-con _Ya-Sabes-Quién_. Otro señor Oscuro. Otra batalla de rabia entre Luz y Oscuridad. Otro Hogwarts. Otro…-Harry se quedó callado. Otro todo. Otro Ron y Hermione. Otro Dursley. Harry miro a Jonathan.-Jonathan…-comenzó Harry mientras sentía como algo ácido subía suavemente desde las profundidades de su estómago.-La mujer de antes… Ella tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Ella…

Jonathan lo miro confundido

-¿La mujer que grito? Esa es mi mamá, Lily. Y mi papá también estaba ahí, su nombre es James. Él llego justo antes de que se desmayara. Realmente tú y mi papá se parecen mucho. Sirius pensó que podrían pasar como gemelos, si papá fuera más joven. Oh, Sirius es el mejor amigo de mi padre.- Jonathan miro más de cerca a Harry, como si estuviera tratando de leer algo en su cara.- ¿Los conoces en tu mundo?

La lengua de Harry debía de haberse hinchado porque no podía hablar. ¡Merlín! Sentía que apenas podía respirar. Lily, su nombre había sido Lily. Y James. Lily y James. Sirius. Y él estaba en un mundo diferente. Uno en el que Voldemort estaba vivo. Uno en el que…Harry le dio la espalda a Jonathan y respiro profundamente.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-pregunto Harry en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Jonathan se quedó callado por un momento.

-Potter.-respondió del mismo modo, casi en silencio, como su supiera la importancia de su respuesta.-Jonathan Ignotus Potter.-

Harry se sintió temeroso, y suspiro cruzando los dedos frente a él, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Jonathan. Su hermano. _No,_ pensó Harry de inmediato, _no es mi hermano. En este mundo, es hermano de este Harry. No es mío._

-¿Harry?-volvió a preguntar Jonathan.- ¿No me conoces en tu mundo? ¿A mi madre?

Harry trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No en absoluto.- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor, Jonathan?- si el Harry de este mundo estaba ahí ¿Significaba eso que ya sabía quién era? ¿Estaba todavía él ahí? Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Podrían reunirse? ¿Podrían dos personas iguales vivir en la misma dimensión? Hermione había dicho una vez que las dimensiones eran un negocio complicado. Solo una persona de la misma alma, teóricamente, podría estar en el mismo mundo. Así que si él estaba en este mundo, ¿el otro Harry había ido al suyo? Él palideció. ¡Oh, Merlín! Los reporteros lo harían pedazos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jonathan con la voz rota pero más tranquilo que antes. Harry se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Jonathan lleno de confusión. El solo había preguntado_-oh. Por supuesto. Es por eso que soy de capaz de estar aquí_. A Harry solo le basto mirar la cara del muchacho para saber la respuesta.

-Su hermano…murió. ¿Verdad?-Jonathan miro los ojos de Harry.

-Harry.-Harry trato de no saltar ante la mención de su nombre.-Su nombre era Harry James Potter.- Jonathan desvió la mirada hacia la cama donde había estado Harry.- Mis padres viviendo la infancia de su primer hijo. Murió después de que un… un amigo de la familia se unió al lado oscuro.

-Peter.-dijo Harry, sobre todo así mismo, mientras asentía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, en lugar de que Voldemort hubiera ido a su casa, Peter podría haber tenido la misma facilidad de matarlo o de robarlo cuando era niño. Tenía un montón de oportunidades siendo un amigo de la familia. Despareciendo para siempre, lejos de Lily y James. Y podía haberlo entregado a Voldemort, por lo cual Lily no había podido sacrificarse por él.

-Sí.-dijo Jonathan sin aliento. Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Jonathan.-Peter Pettigrew.-Harry asintió, respondiendo a su pregunto sin formular del muchacho.

-No sé de él.

Jonathan lo miro más de cerca.

-¿Sabía usted…

-¡Jonathan!- una voz de mujer gritó desde fuera de la sala, en otro lugar de la casa.-Estamos de vuelta. Dumbledore quiere volver pronto, así que realiza su… ¿Jonathan?- La voz de la mujer se hizo más fuerte y los ligeros "clic" de sus zapatos de tacón hicieron eco por el piso de madera del pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Harry.-Jonathan, ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, mamá. Estoy…bien.

Una delgada mujer pelirroja se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirando. Miro a Jonathan, y luego a Harry. Sus ojos perforaron alrededor de la habitación inspeccionándola como si esperara encontrarse con un desastre.

-Jonathan…-empezó en voz baja.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se encontró hablando antes de que pensará en siquiera mover su boca. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a ella, que lo miraba desde el marco.

-Su hijo, Señora Potter, no ha hecho nada malo. Él solo se limitó a contestar algunas de mis preguntas, información que yo necesitaba saber. Incluyendo el hecho de que me han sacado de mi mundo y colocado en uno nuevo.-A pesar de su tono suave, Lily casi se estremeció.

-Lo siento por su incomodidad…señor.-

-Harry.-Harry trato de sonreír.-Solo Harry.

-Harry.-dijo en voz baja, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Jonathan me ha informado sobre las… diferencias entre este mundo y el mío.

Lily miro a su hijo antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

-Como dije, lo siento por esto, pero…

-Usted tiene que esperar a La Orden.-Harry sintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco para su beneficio. Porque, sin embargo, él era el único diferente en un mundo diferente. Un mundo totalmente desconocido.

Los ojos de Lily saltaron de la sorpresa.

-Ustedes… ¿También tienen La Orden?

-¿La Orden del Fénix?- pregunto Harry.-Sí, Nosotros también tenemos una. Ya no es necesaria, pero no es lo mismo.

Lily sonrió y Harry sintió que dejaba de respirar. Su madre era hermosa. No era de extrañar que su padre hubiera caído tan duro ante… _No. No es tu madre. No es tu padre. Reacciona. No es tu mundo. No es tu familia._ Harry pensó con saña. Era mejor corregir antes de obtener ideas que lamentaría más tarde.

-¿Así que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado en su mundo?-pregunto Lily con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No fue fácil.-su rostro se contrajo por los recuerdos y el sabor agrio en sus palabras.- Fue horrible.- Harry apretó su mandíbula y miro a otro lado, pensando en el día que Voldemort había muerto. Los cuerpos alineados, envueltos en tela blanca.-Es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar de nuevo.- Harry echo un vistazo a Lily y la encontró mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones. Tristeza, dolor, vergüenza.-No de nuevo.

-Harry…-empezó ella, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar sin saber cómo explicarlo.

-Ella quiere decir que lo sentimos.- dijo alguien más desde la puerta. Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos marrones. Una forma no tan diferente a los ojos de Jonathan, del mismo color avellana. Era un hombre mayor, con el pelo negro desordenado. James Potter.

Harry se sintió enmudecido. Todas las emociones sentidas, rebotaron en él como un botón ante presión. Se quedó mirando al hombre que lo observaba desde la puerta y al fin pudo ver lo que la gente le decía sobre su padre y él. Eran casi de la misma altura, James parecía ser una o dos pulgadas más alto. Tenía las cejas de Harry y los mismos pomelos. El mismo mentón y la nariz. El mismo ancho de hombros, bueno tal vez Harry era un poco menos ancho y tenía menos musculo en el brazo, pero era casi lo mismo. Casi como mirarse en un espejo.

-Sr. Potter.-dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo en como sonaba su voz.

-Harry.-dijo James asintiendo.

Harry se volvió hacia Lily.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse señora. Solo quiero pedirle que me ayude a volver a casa y todos serán perdonados.- Harry pensó en el fondo de su mente, que el grado de formalidad que usaba era un poco inquietante.

Los ojos de Lily se cerraron por un momento y Harry se quedó asombrado por su respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no puedo.

Harry frunció el ceño y observo en silencio como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿No puedes qué?

Sus labios se adelgazaron formando un gesto triste mientras su barbilla temblaba.

-No podemos enviarte de vuelta Harry. Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos.-

Harry sintió caer algo pesado en la parte inferior de su estómago. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Impresionado. La negación. _No. Eso no estaba bien. Esto fue un malentendido. Esto no_\- Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás. La parte posterior de sus piernas golpearon el borde de la cama y se dejó caer contra ella, sentándose_. Incorrecto._

_-_¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry mirando a James.-¿Qué me hicie…-Harry se detuvo y miró a Lily.-¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-¡No le hables a ella de esa manera!-grito Jonathan con enojo. Harry lo miro, mientras Lily lloraba en silencio.

-No.-dijo Lily caminando hasta que estuvo frente a él.-Nosotros somos los que deberíamos disculparnos. Cuando hicimos el ritual de invocación, habíamos asumido que un adulto vendría atreves del portal. No un… bueno... no esperábamos un niño, Harry.-

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Señora Potter, no he sido un niño por mucho tiempo.-

Lily se arrodillo a la altura de la cama, Harry levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro en silencio. Ella parecía tranquila, cálida, segura. Como había sido siempre en la imaginación de Harry… durante toda su vida.

-Se suponía que tenía que ser un auror veterano. O alguien más sabio que nosotros. Habíamos invocado al más capaz de todos. El más fuerte para derrotarlo. Aquel que ya lo había derrotado. Ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de que…

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Vendría un adolescente recién salido de Hogwarts?- Lily asintió ante lo que menciono Harry.

-No sé cómo el hechizo salió mal, comprobé, doble comprobé y triple comprobé las runas antes de comenzar el ritual. Por nuestro error, lo siento.

-La_ familia_ Potter se disculpa.-dijo James desde la puerta mientras entraba a la habitación y se colocaba tras Lily. Jonathan se pegó a su padre. –Por nuestro error, lo hemos tomado de su mundo y colocado en uno completamente desconocido y peligroso.

Harry miro a la familia lleno de confusión.

-¿Mal? Con un hechizo uno no puede equivocarse.

Lily lo miro avergonzada.

-Sucedió, Harry. El vencedor del Señor Oscuro debía de haber llegado a este mundo. No un niño.

Harry suspiro derrotado. _Bien, aquí vamos._

-Su hechizo funciono, Señora Potter. Así que la familia Potter no me debe una disculpa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que los ojos de Jonathan se agrandaran.

-¡No hay manera, Merlín!-exclamo el muchacho.

Harry sonrió tristemente al joven.

-Confía en mí. Matando a la gran cara de serpiente, no fue suficiente la publicidad que se desato justo cuando él se fue. Apenas quedándome solo. ¡Por Merlín!-Jonathan lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿Has derrotado al Señor Oscuro?-Harry sintió un sentimiento de orgullo ante tal pregunta.

-No sin una gran cantidad de ayuda y vidas perdidas.- menciono humildemente.

Lily lo miro fijamente, su boca se abrió con un horror silencioso.

-¿Usted lo mato?

Harry aparto la mirada de ella, la vergüenza se abrió paso entre su estómago debido a la mirada que ella le daba.

-No tuve elección. Había matado a demasiadas personas, incluyendo estudiantes.

-¿Él ataco _Hogwarts_?-pregunto James, su voz tranquila.

-En la Batalla Final, sí, pero ya había tenido el control de Hogwarts durante un año antes a eso.- Harry miro a James y vio como este le sonreía por una esquina de su boca.-Así que en realidad, el hechizo funciono a la perfección.

-Tus padres...-dijo Lily atrayendo la atención de Harry, mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes.-Ellos permitieron que…

-Mis padres murieron desde hace mucho tiempo, Señora Potter.-interrumpió en voz baja, Harry.-Ese es el efecto de las guerras. La gente muere, algo que no siempre se merece. Ellos no tuvieron voz ni voto en todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida y no tuvieron la oportunidad de darme consejos para derrotar a Vold_-Ya-Saben-Quien_.-Harry trago saliva.-Ellos solo me dieron su apoyo silencioso. Y por eso les estoy agradecido.- Él sonrió y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo las miradas de la familia Potter clavadas en él.- Me gustara pensar que están orgullosos de lo que hice.

-¿Por derrotar a Ya-Sabes-Quien? Puedes apostar todo lo que quieras a que realmente están orgullosos de ti, Harry. No puedes _imaginar_ el tipo de…-Lily golpeo ligeramente la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jonathan, interrumpiéndolo.

Harry observo a Jonathan girándole los ojos a su madre, mientras Lily acariciaba suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y corrió la mirada. Harry sabía que James lo estaba observando. Estudiándolo, podría ser la mejor palabra. Volteo a mirarlo, era demasiado terco para admitir su debilidad.

Le dolía, porque eran unos padres que la guerra le había quitado… ahora, él no tenía a nadie.

-Entonces.-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a James.- ¿La reunión de La Orden?

Harry no podía leer las expresiones faciales del hombre, pero de repente James parecía menos alegre.

-Dumbledore nos pidió llevarlo a la Sede tan pronto como usted hubiera despertado.

-¿Es Grimmauld Place, la Sede?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Fue instalada recientemente como Sede, hace por lo menos unos tres años. ¿Fue...-comenzó a preguntar James.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Para nosotros también.-James asintió ante la respuesta mientras Harry miraba hacia la puerta.-¿Algo más?-pregunto. James sonrió.

-Bueno, será mejor que consigamos unos palillos y se los pongamos en los ojos antes de que entrecierre con más fuerza y se le caigan.

Harry levanto una ceja.

-No es gracioso.

-Sirius cree que sí.- James se dio la vuelta y Harry parpadeo por los sentimientos amargos que le dejo el escuchar el nombre de su padrino. Jonathan siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Lily estaba de pie detrás de Harry, cuando este siguió a Jonathan sin preguntar, Lily también lo hizo con un surco entre sus cejas.

* * *

**Hola.**

Al igual que **missmusicluver** cuando inicio esta historia, yo no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte. Espero que este segundo capítulo los siga atrapando tanto como deseo.

Los comentarios son totalmente aceptados. Reitero, perdonen mis errores, estoy buscando un Beta que me auxilie.

Como saben las personas que me siguen desde que comencé The Darkness Within: The Rewrite, no respondo comentarios dentro de la historia, pero mi antiguo método no dio muchos frutos así que ahora lo haré de esta manera.

**nekoneko52****:** Deseo cumplido. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya agradado demasiado y cumplido con tus expectativas. Dicen que lo mejor se hace esperar, así que aún falta mucho por descubrir a lo largo de esta narrativa. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Polaris**: Yo también amo los Universos Alternativos. Y sí, generalmente son los fanfictions que más son abandonados y después estas que te arrancas el cabello cuando vez que la última actualización fue hace dos o tres años. Realmente decepcionante. To Call A Place Home, es un fanfic que aún está en proceso de redacción así que rogaremos que el autor no la abandone, yo la verdad no lo creo. Pero si es así, haré lo posible por contactarlo y hacer una especie de Fanfic basado en su fanfic… ¿Enredado? No mientras todos queden contentos. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras ante lo agradable que te pareció la historia y mi trabajo. Te mando un saludo desde México.

**Hermagix:** Este tipo de historias siempre son emocionantes, te hacen transportarte a otra dimensión. Una relación entre lo que debió haber sucedido si a Rowling le hubiera nacido la idea de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. La narrativa realmente tiene mucha descripción y es la parte que hace que tu imaginación vuele más rápido. Muchas gracias por la opinión acerca de mi trabajo.

**Smithback:** Gracias por tu comentario hacia la traducción. El autor realmente supo redactar muy bien el comienzo de forma que muchos lo amaron, así que realmente espero estar transmitiendo la misma sensación que sintieron los que leyeron la versión en inglés de manera correcta. La historia aún está siendo escrita, pero por el momento te puedo decir que cuenta con 13 capítulos y sigue avanzando. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia a lo largo del transcurso de esta narrativa.

**Fatty73:** Cumpliendo. Ya tienes el capítulo dos en tu poder. Gracias por dejarme un comentario. Sé que no es muy pronto como tal vez esperabas, pero espero que te agrade.

**MyAndBiebs:** Espero haber escrito bien tu seudónimo. Si hay algún error lo siento mucho. Harry puede ser un cabeza hueca al que lo sigan los problemas, pero siempre busca la forma de solucionarlos, así que como podrás haber visto en el capítulo dos, todo paso de una forma no tan mala. No la seguí tan pronto como tal vez deseabas, así que un perdón por segunda vez. Pero considero que no me demore demasiado. Un beso para ti también.

**Lupita1791:** Chica, siempre estas comentando mis historias, así que te he tomado un aprecio. No has pasado por The Heirs… (No es una amenaza, pero se me hizo extraño no encontrarte ahí) tal vez, no te guste el Hanny y por eso no comentaste. De todos modos no te preocupes. Es un honor que te haya gustado mucho esta traducción. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Pax399:** El capítulo dos ya está listo, me siento halagada de que te haya gustado y eso que yo no la escribí. Prometo que no desistiré hasta llegar al capítulo final de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y ahora la siguen. Y por qué no a todos los que me agregaron como escritor favorito y me siguieron. (Enredado)

¡Gracias a todos! Realmente no esperaba tanta atención.

Los invito a mi grupo en Facebook, dedicado a todos mis lectores. Realmente un lector es lo más apreciado para mí. Pasen por mi nueva historia: The Heirs, una adaptación de algo que vi y me gusto. Y si les gusta los Universos Alternativos pueden leer mi traducción de The Darkness Within: The Rewrite. ¡Besos a todos! (Esto sonó a auto-promoción)

Me aguanto la emoción del siguiente capítulo, es realmente impactante, pero como aun no traduzco el tercero los dejaré con la duda…-perdónenme- Solo diré que Harry no es bueno diciendo mentiras.

Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios.

**KoreP**


	3. La Orden y un apellido

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío. Esta es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver. **

**Capítulo 3.** La Orden y un apellido.

James transfiguró un libro sobre la mesa que se encontraba fuera del pasillo en un par de gafas cuadradas y las entregó a Harry. Este las aceptó mentalmente agradeció por cómo el mundo era más claro en torno a él.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de los ojos?- Harry preguntó mirando a James. Era como como mirarse en un espejo. Eran idénticos.

James sonrió.

–Conjetura-.

Harry no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que eso significaba porque al momento siguiente, Jonathan había dado la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa brillante.

-Se ven bien en ti-, dijo sonriendo.-No tanto como se verían en mí, ya sabes, la perfección tiene límites.

-Oh, estoy seguro- Harry dijo sin expresión, había estado observando a Jonathan, no solo su comportamiento, sino también su sentido de humor. Tenía una lengua rápida. Igual que Sirius.

James les dirigió una sonrisa divertida y caminó por el pasillo delante de ellos. Jonathan señalo con la cabeza la espalda de su padre.

-Vamos. No quieres perderte.

Harry siguió a James y Jonathan Potter fuera de la habitación -donde había despertado- a través de los pasillos de la enorme casa. Era una bonita casa. Con pisos de madera pulidos, ventanas altas, finas cortinas de colores claros y muebles de color marrón, la casa se veía... bueno, hogareña. Algo completamente diferente a la cómoda Madriguera, o la pulcra casa Dursley; algo que estaba entre las dos. Algo que a Harry le gustaba demasiado.

-Tienen una casa maravillosa.- dijo Harry en voz alta, no faltaron las sonrisas de Jonathan cuando él miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry.

James miró sobre su hombro, y sonrió con orgullo.

-Potter Manor. En realidad ha estado en la familia durante generaciones. Mis padres querían un lugar pequeño, pero Lilly y yo necesitábamos un lugar más grande que el anterior. Con nuevos recuerdos.- Su sonrisa se volvió amarga al final, y Harry se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado hablando de sí mismo, o mejor dicho, del otro Harry. El Harry que murió.

Aunque, ¿Dónde estaba la Mansión Potter en su mundo? Harry no creía poseer algo más que la vieja casa de Sirius y su panteón familiar, pero aun así. ¿Dónde estaba esa casa en su mundo?

-¿Así que no estamos en Valle Godric?-preguntó Harry mirando a través de una de las altas ventanas. Fuera había un campo lo suficientemente grande como para poner un campo de Quidditch, tenía altos robles y una laguna cubría el extremo de la propiedad._ Como algo salido de una postal _ reflexiono Harry.

-¿Sus Potter viven allí?-pregunto James con una ceja levantada.

-¿Eh?- Harry miró a James confundido por un segundo, antes de entender lo que decía. La casa. El Valle Godric…oh. Inteligente. Bien Potter.

-Oh, uh, sí. Los Potter. Lo hicieron durante un periodo de tiempo. Ya no más.-

Jonathan esperó a Harry y se puso a caminar a su lado.

-Bueno, no te ahorres los detalles Harry. ¿A dónde vamos? Dime por favor que no es América. El abuelo nos amenazó una vez con enviarnos a todos allí, hace algunos años cuando Hogwarts parecía a punto de caer. Yo realmente prefiero ir a Beauxbatons aunque…

-¿Qué pasa con los Estados? ¿Y Beauxbatons?- pregunto Harry a la ligera aunque totalmente confundido. ¿Estaba todo bien con la Academia Beauxbatons? ¿Había sido clausurada? Harry se sintió un poco preocupado ante la idea de que Madame Maxime había sido arrestada aun siendo directora. Aunque si, ella era medio gigante y nada había cambiado desde la guerra original, Harry dudaba de que la directora todavía estuviera a cargo de la escuela o siquiera con vida.

-No hay nada malo con ella, pero todos los que están ahí son un puñado de duendecillos de…-Lily golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hijo y Jonathan se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras sonreía.-Por supuesto no digas eso frente a _Bill Weasley_ o te lanzará una maldición más rápido de lo que lo haría Merlín…-

Lily golpeó un poco más fuerte a su hijo.

-Jonathan.-advirtió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jonathan levanto las manos en señal de rendición a su madre y le sonrió a Harry mientras se acercaba a susurrarle. –Es enserio, aunque, si te lo encuentras tu pue_…-_

-¡Jonathan!-

Jonathan se escondió detrás de Harry.

-¡Muy bien! Muy bien, lo siento. Sólo trato de hacerlo reír, eso es todo.-

Harry no se rió, pero compuso una sonrisa ante el intento del muchacho.

-Entonces ¿Bill y Fleur se casaron?-

Jonathan asintió.

-Tan pronto como pudieron ¿También en tu mundo?-

Harry asintió.

-En el verano antes de mi séptimo año.-

-Así que están destinados en ambos mundos.- Jonathan resopló como si fuera un golpe a su ego.

-¿Decepcionado?-sonrió Harry.

Jonathan se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sonreía.

-No, ella me quería a mi antes que a Bill.-

Harry levanto una ceja.

-¿Enserio? No estoy seguro.

-¡Ella lo hizo!

Harry dudaba y pensó como era que la dama francesa y Jonathan se habían conocido. Solo una idea de le ocurrió.

-Entonces ¿La conociste en el Baile del Campeonato del Cáliz de Fuego?

Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-No, yo la conocí en una reunión de la Orden en mi tercer año. ¿Qué es el Cáliz de Fuego?

Era el turno de Harry para fruncir el ceño.

-No tuvo… ¿Hogwarts no tuvo una Competencia regida por el Cáliz de Fuego?-

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Jonathan.-¿Recientemente? ¿Al igual que en los años anteriores? ¡Merlín, no! Escuche rumores de ello en mi tercer año, pero el director pensó que sería demasiado peligroso.-dijo Jonathan mirando a Harry un momento antes de que su boca se cayera por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieran con incredulidad.- De ninguna manera. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Estuviste en la competencia?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, por el pasillo que conducía a un gran salón con dos chimeneas y un balcón hacia al patio trasero.

-La gané.

Jonathan movió sus manos salvajemente y parecía a punto de ahogarse en el aire.

-¿_Ganaste _la competencia? ¿Tienes la gloria eterna? ¿Los galeones? ¿Qué hiciste con esa cantidad de dinero?-pregunto Jonathan sorprendido.-¿Cuáles fueron los retos? ¿Cómo pudiste pasarlos? ¡McLaggen jura que oyó a Flitwick decir que podrían haber sido dragones!-

Harry resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos ante la mención del tonto Gryffindor que lo había golpeado con una bludger en su sexto año. Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lily se le adelanto.

-¿En qué año estabas Harry cuando…cuando participaste en la Competencia?-preguntó detrás de él. Harry sintió los ojos de la mujer en su espalda, pero no se dio la vuelta. Había… había algo en su voz. Ella le estaba ocultando algo y Harry se sentía acorralado.

-En mi cuarto año, señora Potter.-respondió Harry con sinceridad.-Y yo realmente no tenía otra opción.-murmuro tan bajo que solo fue escuchado por Jonathan quien le dio una mirada extraña.

-¿Su cuarto año?-la voz de Lily hizo eco.-Sin duda, no hay un límite de edad para competencias de ese tipo.-dijo ella haciendo una declaración más que una pregunta.-La historia de los juegos debería de haberse disuelto junto al Cáliz de Fuego desde su principio. Jugar de nuevo y en tiempos de guerra, es algo que un joven estudiante debería de tener prohibido.

-Es un contrato mágico, señora Potter. Nadie tiene opción.

-¿Pero en tu cuarto año?

A Harry no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación y, con cada pregunta, empezaba a sentirse más y más incómodo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué era suficiente? ¿Debería decir algo más? ¿_Necesitaban_ saber algo más?

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello otra vez y suspiró.

-Es una historia muy larga, señora Potter, y es algo que no tengo la intención de compartir….-Harry dejo caer la frase mientras apretaba los dientes.-Nunca.

La familia Potter y Harry entraron de la sala de estar a una enorme cocina, donde había una pequeña puerta lateral del tamaño de un elfo doméstico. James se detuvo y se dio la vuelta recogiendo un pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla en el proceso. Miró a Harry.

-Está bien Harry, si no nos quieres decir no tienes por qué hacerlo. Sé que debes estar…-James se quedó callado sin saber cómo proceder y Harry no hizo amago de querer ayudarlo. James volvió a mirarlo y suspiró.- Desorientado.-

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Esa podría ser una palabra para ello.-accedió a la ligera sin apartar la mirada de James.

James dejo de mirarlo y saco su varita.

-Vamos a viajar por traslador a la Sede.-

-Muy bien.- respondió Harry con fuerza. Él solo quería que se pusieran en marcha.

-¿Listo?-preguntó James mirando alrededor, primero a Lily, luego a Jonathan y finalmente a Harry quien asintió. El hombre murmuro un hechizo en voz baja y el cuchillo se iluminó.- A las tres.-dijo.-Uno.-Harry extendió la mano y toco la punta del cuchillo. Jonathan siguió su ejemplo y toco el borde.-Dos.-Lily se acercó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido. Harry los observo comunicarse en silencio y se preguntó en el fondo si estaban practicando Legeremencia.-Tres.

El mundo giró alrededor de Harry, su pecho se comprimió y su estómago se revolvió. Harry sintió como si estuviera en el centro de una rueda que giraba demasiado rápido mientras lo comprimía lentamente dentro de un tubo de goma. Harry cerró los ojos contra los colores que se arremolinaban esperando que se detuvieran. La sensación duro un segundo más antes de Harry cayera sobre el piso inmóvil. El muchacho se apoyó en la primera pieza sólida de la casa que encontró y Jonathan le apretó el hombro como si lo estuviera consolando.

-¿No estás acostumbrado a viajar por traslador?-preguntó.

-Si tuviera opción, preferiría estar sobre un palo de escoba.-dijo Harry con honestidad mientras trataba de recordar como respirar.

Jonathan se rió.

-Eres como mi papá. Ama vivir su vida en la parte trasera de una Nimbus. Tampoco le gustan los trasladores.-Jonathan le apretó el hombro y camino delante de él por un pasillo bastante familiar, el muchacho se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Crees que puedas recordar cómo caminar?

Harry se puso de pie y le dio una mirada seca.

-Me las arreglare.

Jonathan sonrió y compuso una mueca picara.

-¿No tendrás que tomarme de la mano ni nada por el estilo, verdad Harry?- Sí, él le recordaba _exactamente _a Sirius.

-¿Dónde se lleva a cabo la reunión?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Dónde era en tu mundo?-Jonathan camino a la par de Harry.

-Comedor.-respondió automáticamente Harry. Miró a Jonathan y levantó una ceja.

-El mismo. El lugar más grande sin retratos gritones.-mencionó encogiéndose los hombros.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse. Cuando Grimmauld Place se había incendiado, todo el "arte" molesto había sido quemado, así, que ya no tenía que preocuparse por despertar a la señora Black que le había provocado tantos dolores de cabeza matutinos. Fue una de las raras ocasiones en que estuvo agradecido de que los mortífagos hubieran estado allí. Harry sonrió de lado.

-Puedo imaginarlo.-

-¿Ya no preocupas por eso, cierto?-adivino Jonathan.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se adentró en la casa. Oyó a James y Lily seguirle, y de repente se dio cuenta de que habían oído todo lo que había hablado con Jonathan. Harry apretó la mandíbula y su felicidad parecía aplastarse en su pecho. _No Potter. Ya basta. _

Harry siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a la puerta cerrada del comedor. La Orden estaba detrás de la puerta y, detrás de ello, estaban todos los rostros perdidos en su mundo. Sirius. Remus. Tal vez ¿Ojoloco? ¿Snape? Harry se congeló y no pudo moverse para abrir la puerta. Quería abrir la puerta. ¡Oh, Merlín! Quería _ver_ a Sirius y Remus. Pero al mismo tiempo el _realmente _no quería. No lo sabían. Ellos no compartían la misma experiencia que él había tenido. Ellos nunca lo habían conocido. No lo conocían. No era más que un recuerdo perdido para ellos. Una sombra del niño que podría haber sido.

Harry podía oír las voces a través de la puerta, pero no podía distinguir ninguna. Coloco su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, tratando de forzar a su cuerpo a seguir adelante, pero sus dedos no se movían como él quería. No podía abrir la maldita puerta.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Lily detrás de él.

Por supuesto que estaban detrás de él. _Por supuesto. _

Harry no soltó el pomo de la puerta, pero miró detrás de él. Lily parecía confundida por un segundo, antes de que sus labios se abrieran ante una exclamación y miró hacia otro lado tristemente mientras comprendía todo.

-Solo tengo que…-Harry dejo caer la frase, incapaz de decir algo más. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Se sentía bien? Esto no estaba bien y él no lo estaba. No quería revivir la experiencia. Esas personas habían _muerto_ por él.

-Tomate tu tiempo, Harry. Haz lo que necesites.-dijo James humildemente mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Yo ni siquiera había pensado en…-dijo Lily en voz baja, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

James la miró consternado.

-Nadie lo hizo Lils, no es tu culpa.-

Lily miró la mano de Harry alrededor de la manija de la puerta y vio sus nudillos blancos.

Lo que había paralizado la mano de Harry se esfumo ante la ira caliente que corría por sus venas. Ella lo _compadecía. _Giró el pomo de la puerta y dejo que su ira se reemplazará por temor. Solo lo hacía para poder regresar a casa. Por casa. Haría eso y luego se iría.

Hizo caso omiso a las miradas de la familia Potter y paso por la puerta del comedor.

La conversación se detuvo. Las cabezas se volvieron y miraron a Harry sin detenerse mucho tiempo sobre él. Harry los miró a todos, tratando de enterrar los sentimientos que le provocaba mirar cada rostro.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando por encima de la Señora Weasley, Luna, Fred y George. Todos asintieron en respuesta, pero Harry se detuvo a mirar a los gemelos pelirrojos. Ambos estaban sentados, con las cabezas muy juntas e inclinados sobre un trozo de papel, murmurando como si estuvieran guardando un secreto que solo ellos podían manejar. Harry estaba sorprendido, no se sentía capaz de moverse o siquiera hablar si alguien se lo pidiera en ese momento.

Detrás de él, Harry oyó a James hablando en voz baja.

-¿Todavía no llega Sirius?-

-No debe volver hasta después de las cinco.-contesto una voz profunda. ¿Kingsley?

Alguien se levantó desde la parte izquierda de la sala y Harry inmediatamente siguió su movimiento, sus ojos encontraron el azul bígaro mirándolo a través de unas gafas de media luna.

-Dumbledore.-exhaló Harry. ¿Por qué estaba sorprendido?

El viejo mago sonrió suavemente a Harry.

-¿Me conoces en tu mundo, hijo?

Harry observó al hombre sonreír, era algo que había visto tantas veces antes, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Bueno, ¡Merlín! Dumbledore estaba de pie justo en frente de él. Con vida.

-Honestamente director, dudo que existan personas que _no_ conozcan su nombre en cualquiera de los dos mundos.-

Jonathan se rió detrás de Harry, mientras le pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros, como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-Sus humores son algo raros, pero te acostumbras a ellos.-menciono el joven.

-Claro, como nos conocemos tan bien.-dijo Harry irónico.

-Ven. Él está de acuerdo.-

-Eres definitivamente un Potter.- dijo Harry mientras se quitaba el brazo de Jonathan y se alejaba.

Fred y George Weasley se rieron al igual que otro par de hombres cercanos a Dumbledore, quienes simularon su risa detrás de una tos burlona. Harry se volvió hacia ellos, y sorprendentemente, los reconoció. Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Cabello rojo, sonrisas idénticas y caras arrugadas. Harry se quedó sorprendido de no haberlo notado antes. Vestían ropas diferentes, pero aun así tenían una semejanza impresionante. Era extraño cuan parecidos eran a Fred y George.

_La señora Weasley debe estar feliz._ Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos sin pensar.

-Señores Prewett.-dijo.

La risa se detuvo. Inmediatamente la sospecha se hizo presente y Harry sintió que necesitaba ser golpeado en la cabeza con algo grande.

-¿Usted nos conoce?-preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Necesitaba ser golpeado con algo pesado.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a la pregunta y Harry se quedó clavado en el suelo. ¿Mentir? ¿Admitir la verdad? Harry se volvió decidiendo ignorar el problema.

-Los Potter me dijeron que la Orden necesitaba hablar conmigo. Aquí estoy.-dijo mientras se dirigía a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas, como si Harry fuera un desconcertante libro en otro idioma.

-Sí, me atrevo a decir que aquí estas.-dijo asintiendo en voz baja. Se quedó callado un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento, como si hubiera tomado una decisión. En el interior, Harry se sintió encoger. Dumbledore siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer eso, y, cuando lo hacía, su aura de abuelito desaparecía, y en su lugar se hacía presente una fuerte determinación que parecía salir de él. Y en ese instante, toda iba dirigida a Harry.

_Que alegría. _

Harry cerró los ojos a Dumbledore cuando sintió un cosquilleo en sus escudos mentales. Él lo había hecho sorpresivamente. El director solo…

Los cálidos sentimientos que tenía al ver a su antiguo director desaparecieron y Harry lo miro enfadado. _Realmente enfadado. _

-Albus…-siseo Harry por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Las personas a su alrededor se tensaron al notar su ira repentina, e incluso el propio profesor Dumbledore compuso una cara neutra que cabreo más a Harry.

-Me parece que es una muestra de cortesía básica, el permanecer fuera de la cabeza de la gente.

-¿Albus?-preguntó McGonagall, sus ojos iban de Harry al hombre mayor. Harry pudo notar que Jonathan miraba a Dumbledore confundido y James y Lily se miraban, como si hubieran descubierto algo.

-Albus.-la voz de Lily hizo eco a la voz de McGonagall, pero su tono era diferente, como una advertencia.

Dumbledore no dijo nada y Harry sintió como el anciano se retiraba de su cabeza. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron toda la habitación y sintió como todas las miradas pasaban de precaución a disgusto. Harry ignoró todo eso mientras centraba nuevamente su mirada en Dumbledore.

-He sido un hombre muy paciente hasta el momento Albus, pero _no _ confunda mi amabilidad con ignorancia. No me confunda con un peón de _su _juego, pues no creo que manipulando mi mente o con sus trucos mentales me haga más susceptible a ayudarle.- Los ojos de Harry brillaron y pudo sentir una brisa rozarle el cabello que caía sobre su frente. Sabía que lo que probablemente había causado la brisa era _magia accidental_, pero estaba demasiado enojado con Dumbledore como para darse cuenta.

Él estaba nuevamente intentando hurgar en su mente, tratando de entrar en su cabeza. Ver lo que había hecho. Obtener paso a un bodega llena de secretos. Eso lo hacía enojarse. Estaba realmente enojado.

-¿Albus?-repitió la profesora McGonagall a la derecha de Dumbledore mientras su varita apuntaba a Harry.

-Harry.-dijo Lily en voz baja mientras movía sus manos en señal de rendición. Ella no había sacado su varita.- Él no va a tratar de hacer Legeremancia contigo. Eso fue solo…-

-Viejo.-interrumpió Harry.-Entrar en mi cabeza lo ha vuelto anticuado.- otros miembros de la Orden sacaron su varitas. Harry se sintió el enemigo, él ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, Dumbledore le envió una mirada cautelosa y la ira reinó de nuevo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y el viento se calmó.

Dumbledore había perdido el brillo de sus ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia Harry, como un gesto de reconocimiento.

-Estoy bastante bien, Minerva. Solo un pequeño ataque por la espalda.- dijo Dumbledore rozando su barba.-En realidad, un ligero error de cálculo.- menciono mirando a Harry, quien no lo había perdido de vista.

Dumbledore no había levantado su varita. No había tratado de protegerse a sí mismo. Sabía lo que Harry estaba diciendo, _amenazándolo, _y ni siquiera había echado atrás.

La ira lo había sorprendido, Harry se dio cuenta de que no sabía de donde había salido. Quizá era un sobrante de la guerra, de todos los funerales en los que había estado hacía poco, del estrés de conducir al mundo mágico hacia una nueva era, del cambio… Harry suspiró profundamente.

-Mi magia accidental en contra de usted, es inexplicable. Estoy…desorientado.-dijo Harry, tomando prestada la palabra de James. Él no iba a pedir disculpas, sin embargo, todo estaba mal en la mente de Harry. Él todavía no estaba en casa.

Dumbledore no se acercó a Harry, sino que asintió a Minerva dándole una orden silenciosa. La profesora McGonagall respondió en entendimiento y bajo su varita, más no la guardo. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, bajándolas o metiéndolas en su túnica, sin embargo Harry dudaba que estuvieran lejos de su alcance.

-Creo que soy yo quien debería disculparse, señor…-dijo Dumbledore, todavía lejos de Harry.

-Harry.- respondió Harry.-Solo Harry.

-¿No tienes apellido, chico?-dijo una voz áspera a la derecha de Harry.

Harry miró a la persona que había dicho eso y lucho por mantener una sonrisa en su cara. Ojoloco Moody lucia exactamente igual a como Harry lo había visto al última vez. Tenía más cicatrices en el rostro, pero la semejanza era increíble. Su ojo mágico de color azul que giraba en todas direcciones. Al parecer, la ira de Harry no había sido dejada atrás.

-Lo tengo.-dijo Harry lentamente.

-¿Es un secreto que no quieres compartir con la Orden?-preguntó Moody con su único ojo bueno mirándolo.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero abruptamente la cerró. Bueno, era una pregunta ¿no?

-Yo… creo que es mejor si nadie conociera mi apellido todavía, Ojoloco.-

Si Moody se sorprendió de que Harry lo reconociera, no dio muestra de ello. Él solo se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en su bastón y se burló.

-Oh, ¿Y por qué es eso?

-Yo estoy siendo un mago que no sabe si va a volver a su mundo. No sé lo que ha pasado en su mundo, lo que ustedes saben o lo que han hecho hasta ahora. No estoy listo para dar información, pues no creo que les guste el resultado final.- respondió Harry con calma.

-Eso no lo debes de decidir tu chico. ¡Está aquí para darnos información! ¡No nos importa tanto el costo en el que estás pensando! Y después de ese pequeño truco que acabas de llevar a cabo, saber tu apellido nos dirá bien de donde es que viene todo ese poder que tienes.-gritó Moody.

-Ojoloco, los horrores que crees haber visto en esta guerra, te puedo asegurar que si se les da la oportunidad adecuada, puede crecer mucho más y hacerse aún más _peor _de lo que puedes soñar.-

-¿Y usted tiene experiencia en eso?-pregunto alguien con voz familiar. Era una voz suave, desgastada y cansada, pero reconfortante. Harry siguió la voz, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a un envejecido, muy envejecido hombre de mediana edad con la ropa hecha jirones y los ojos mostrando el peso de los años. Era Remus.

-¿La experiencia? No gracias a Dios. Yo tenía un amigo que me detenía antes de hacer algo estúpido.- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente, bajo la mirada hacia la mano de Remus y no vio el anillo de bodas. Así que no estaba casado con Tonks, entonces... No había tenido a Teddy.

Remus miró a Harry y frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien…?

Harry parpadeo rápidamente antes de mirar a Remus y asentir.

-Sí. Es uh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le he visto y… bueno a tu contraparte.-

Remus parpadeo e inclino la cabeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que morí en tu mundo?

-Cuatro meses.-respondió Harry en voz baja. Un destello de sorpresa cruzo por su cara, pero se desvaneció antes de que Harry pudiera parpadear.

-¡Si puede responder a eso, pero no nos puede decir su apellido!-ladro Moody furiosamente.

-Eso es completamente diferente.-dijo Harry, alejándose de Remus quien lo miraba abiertamente.

-Como un asqueroso mortífago.-

-Alastor.-interrumpió Dumbledore en voz baja, interrumpiendo a Moody.-Yo creo que Harry tiene solo buenos deseos en mente. Él no parecer ser el tipo de persona que se…- Dumbledore miro a Harry.- Asuste fácilmente.-

Harry suspiro.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos desde el principio? Ustedes me dicen porque estoy aquí y yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Nos mientes y quieres hacerte una socarronería para ocultarte?-preguntó Moody con odio.

-No, pero voy a _considerar_ que tanto contar de mi historia.-

-¡Eso no es suficientemente bueno!

-Eso es todo lo que puedo dar.

Moody se dirigió a los asistentes que lo rodeaban.

-No lo hemos comprobado. Él no nos va a decir su apellido y admite que esconde secretos. ¡No se puede confiar en él!

-Alastor que ha…-intento Dumbledore.

-Tus ojos te engañan Albus. ¡Este no es un chico normal! ¡Puedo verlo!.-gritó Moody mientras golpeaba con su bastón el suelo. Chispas rojas estallaron y Harry casi salto de susto. ¡Merlín! Había olvidado lo fuerte que podía ser el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo ves?-'preguntó James mirando a Harry.

Moody señalo su ojo mágico.

-Este no se pierde mucho. No hay tantos como este. Me ha mantenido vivo a través de asistentes e idiotas oscuros, así que sabe reconocer algo malo. Puede ver lo oscuro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No soy un mago oscuro, Ojoloco.-

Moody se volvió hacia él y su ojo mágico se quedó fijo en Harry. Un cosquilleo incomodo recorrió la parte posterior del cuello de Harry.

-Una parte de ti lo es.-

El ceño de Harry se profundizó y la molestia se notó en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una parte de mí….-Harry se detuvo y miro a Ojoloco con terror. Lo que Moody había dicho significaba… no podría estar en lo cierto. Ser real.-Eso no es posible.-susurró Harry.-Fue asesinado.-

Moody se burló.

-Al parecer no.

Harry sintió que el mundo giraba y retrocedió como si el mundo se inclinará hacia él. Extendió los brazos para agarrarse y cayó hacia atrás, sorprendentemente sobre un silla acolchonada. Se inclinó sobre le silla, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos. La habitación estaba en silencio.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Jonathan.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar. Él no quería negociar con Moody. No quería tener que explicar porque una parte de él –una parte que pensaba había muerto junto a Voldemort- estaba de vuelta y oscurecía su alma. _¡Maldita sea!_ ¡Él tenía ese fragmento de su alma! ¿Cómo diablos el alma de Voldemort se había unido de nuevo?

Harry pensó en el repentino destello de dolor que había sentido cuando había 'pasado' desde el otro mundo. Tenía que haber… ¡Oh Merlín! Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo al extremo y volvió a mirar a las personas a su alrededor con cansancio. Varios se quedaron sin aliento y Harry los miro confundido por el bullicio. ¿Qué? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-Oh Albus.-dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Harry.

-Esto no es posible.-Remus exhaló en total estado de shock, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver lo que todos miraban fijamente, pero solo se encontró cara a cara con el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. ¿Qué era lo que todos miraban? Harry se volvió confundido hacia la multitud de brujas y magos. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de la generación de más edad en estado de shock, mientras que la generación más joven se turnaban mirando a sus padres y luego a él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry mirándolos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Moody se movió delante del grupo y tosió.

-Tu apellido, muchacho…-dijo Moody en voz baja más no suavemente.- ¿Era Potter?

Harry se quedó helado.

* * *

¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!

¡Actualice!

Muchas gracias a todos por aguantar tanto tiempo sin saber de mí. Les explico.

Yo realmente quería actualizar entre el 12 y 15 de diciembre del año pasado, pero "no sé qué le hice" a mi laptop que el disco duro sufrió un trágico final, la lleve con un técnico y me dijeron que no podían salvar ninguno de mis archivos. Creo que fue mucho golpe dulce del conductor del transporte, pues cada fin de semana viajaba desde mi municipio hasta la capital para estar los días hábiles en la preparatoria. "Y según es servicio de primera clase" ¡Jajaja!

Al final, termine perdiendo todo y comencé de nuevo a traducir, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado y termine escribiendo como diez veces "James transfiguro…" pues no guardaba los cambios o se me perdía el archivo. La verdad nunca entendí que pasaba; así que me estrese demasiado y abandone la traducción por unas semanas. Y luego que llego navidad, año nuevo… bueno el Guadalupe-Reyes. ¡Nada de estrés!

Después de mucho esfuerzo ¡Termine de traducir! Y justo cuando sentía que me acercaba a la luz, **missmusicluver** sube el capítulo catorce, donde con letras negritas decía que había hecho unas ligeras modificaciones a los capítulos 1 y 2.

_Missmusicluver_te adoro por dejarme traducir tu historia, pero como sé que no veras esto… ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! Por hacer modificaciones. Mentira, no le dolerá por que no siento *odio*, no he tenido oportunidad de ver que es lo que cambio, pero durante los próximos días estaré revisando, si es algo como _James miró a James vio_, pues no hay mucho revuelo, de todos modos les avisaré si modifico algo.

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron felicitación de cumpleaños, me desearon suerte y comentaron el capítulo dos. Llego el momento de responderles.

**Smithback: **Muchas gracias por leerme y agradecer la traducción que aunque yo insisto que no es tan genial, espero que al menos se entienda. Bueno ahora ya no son 13 capítulos, si no 14, y si, siguen aumentando. ¡Este capítulo se me hizo interesante y el que viene... tal vez! Gracias por tu comentario. Un beso.

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: **No es raro tu seudónimo, solo es "Original" y como me cueste escribirlo, decidí mejor hacer "copy-paste" y así ya no cometo errores. Bueno, Harry es muy terco y está apegado a que todo lo que él dice es genial y funcionará, y naturalmente sus planes apestan. Por suerte tenia a Hermione en el cannon, pero ahora… mejor no digo nada. ¡Su reacción al ver a Dumbledore fue increíble! Aunque yo esperaba que sacara el poder que lleva dentro y le lanzará un hechizo al ancianito, no paso a mayores. -Creo que leer tantas historias donde calumnian a Dumby me afecta-. ¡Oh! Y actualice, date por servida o servido. No sé. _Perdón._

**Lupita1797: **¡Que genial que te gusto! Espero que este también te gustará y el próximo y el próximo y todos. No sé si leíste mi adaptación de The Heirs y si viste el drama ¡Que maravilloso! Amo la pareja que hace Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye, son tan tiernos. Ya no sé si seguir con la adaptación de ese drama, pues estaré escribiendo una secuela para una historia que hace dos años más o menos escribí. Pero si la continuo, ojalá te guste. Un beso.

**Nekoneko52: **Ya continúe la historia, lamento decirte que no puedo contarte sobre Ron y Hermione, pero ya que esperaste pacientemente puedo contarte que a ellos les paso algo terrible, que no me costó mucho asimilar, ya que no soy tan fan de Ron aunque de Hermione si, así que, más adelante conocerás que fue lo que sucedió. Y a lo largo de la historia podemos ver que Harry realmente no quiere hacerse la idea de que esta conviviendo con sus padres, pues no quiere ilusionarse. ¡Pero ya veremos cómo le va en el siguiente capítulo! Recuerda que la sangre llama a la sangre. Además gracias por seguirme, yo también te agradezco que me comprendieras en esos momentos tan difíciles que pase al final del año pasado, gracias a tus deseos pase todos mis exámenes globales, y aunque nuevamente ando con el rollo de una nueva preparatoria, intentaré llevármelo con calma. Gracias por tu felicitación. Mis 16 serán vividos al máximo gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me mandan un comentario y me leen. Un beso.

**MirandaLightwoodO'Shea:** Yo también te mando un enorme saludo. Ya actualice como lo has visto. Y estoy esperando tu comentario.

**Criticon:** Al ver tu seudónimo me asuste. Y es que la verdad está muy cool, y a la vez intimidante. Jonathan es como una equis queriendo ser una "a" así que en referencia a Gary Stu no sé si determinarlo como uno, mejor a esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla la trama. No es tan perfecto desde mi punto de vista para encasillarlo en esa categoría, pero yo también espero que missmisucluver no la riegue con Jonathan. ¿Has leído The Darkness Within? Harry también tiene un hermano ahí, se llama Damien y es adorable. Creo que hay ocasiones en las que no le viene mal -al gran niño que vivió- un hermanito. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios y que ver tu seudónimo no me siga dando miedo.

**Loquin**: La historia esta como para jalarse los cabellos, y más porque termino así este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y prometo seguir trabajando arduamente para que les gusten los capítulos.

**Hermagix:** Yo creo que desde que Harry llego a ese mundo James y Lily se dieron cuenta del parecido. Y cuando les dijo su nombre, se les movió su corazoncito. Pero considero que al ver a Harry tan determinado en demostrar cosas y las barreras tan frías que les pone, decidieron callar, guardarlo en sus mentes y recuerdos como la oportunidad que tuvieron de conocer a su hijo... ¡Ajam! Me inspire. Y los demás no dicen nada, por temor a sacar un tema tan tabú para los Potter, y luego con gafas cuadradas como que le quita un toquecito, no se… al menos yo siempre me imagine a James con gafas redondas. Pero… pero… pero… ¿Ahora qué pasará? Moody y su bocota, como que desordenarse el cabello fue algo letal para Harry. Sé que fue decepcionante tener que leer mi disculpa en lugar de un nuevo capítulo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me fue bien en los exámenes gracias a tus deseos, y de hecho me felicitaste antes de que fuera 9 de diciembre en México, pero aun así me encanto, fue bonito. Un beso enorme, muy enorme y espero tu comentario.

**Casiepl:** Ya seguí, si te encanta la historia entonces es suficiente razón para que yo siga. Harry está en la boca del lobo, retrocederá o seguirá adelante… ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Ajam! Claro, cuando lo suba. Saludos.

**13x97:** Que hermoso que te encantará el capítulo, espero tu comentario. ¡Un abrazo!

**Aldana:** Gracias por comprender mi situación, mucha gracias por todo tu suerte que me mandaste desde donde sea que te encuentres, pase todas las materias y estoy libre, es irónico que lleve tres materias en inglés y dos sean sobre traducción y fonética y nada más no me entre nada en mi cabeza de chorlito. Estoy disfrutando de los 16 aunque eso me recuerdo que cada vez estoy más cerca de los 20. ¡Ay! Te mando un enorme beso.

**Natilovebooks:** Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, me emociona saber que me lees, yo también te deseo lo mejor y claro que seguiré escribiendo. Aunque las historias que por el momento están en mi perfil sean solo traducciones. ¡Una abrazo!

Espero haber respondido a todos los comentarios y que nadie me faltará. Los errores cometidos en la traducción y ortografía, ya saben, una disculpa. Si conocen a un Beta favor de decirme.

Un enorme abrazo y beso a todos.

Feliz día de reyes –atrasado- este es mi regalo. *Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar se perdieron cuando los mande con este presente* _Disculpen._

Carpe Diem.

**KoréPotter** -Intentando llevar el 2015 mejor que el 2014.-


	4. Un camino hasta aquí

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, esta historia es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver. **

**Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a nekoneko por el mensaje que me mando. Fue una motivación que influyo en mi regreso. ¡Gracias!**

**Capitulo 4.- **Un camino hasta aquí.

Decenas de ojos estaban fijos en Harry mientras la preguntó de Moody colgaba en el aire. _Tu apellido chico, ¿Era Potter? _La garganta de Harry se cerró y se dejó caer sobre la silla, uniendo los dedos frente a él. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Debía decirles la verdad?

Moody miró a Harry con avidez y Harry lo miró sin pestañear. No, mentir no sería prudente. Aquí no, no ahora. Pero ¿Podría decirles todo? ¿Era este Voldemort igual al Voldemort de su mundo? Ambos ojos de Moody no se movían de la cara de Harry, y este suspiró de cansancio. Bueno, por lo menos a su regreso, esta iba a ser una historia larga que contar.

-Lo es. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter.- asintió Harry con un movimiento de cabeza.

La boca de Jonathan se abrió y se balanceo sobre sus talones con sorpresa, antes de volverse a sus padres en busca de una respuesta. James y Lily estaban juntos, con las manos fuertemente agarradas, de pie como estatuas ante el asombro adquirido. Harry miró a James respirando lentamente. Este lo miró, con sus ojos vagando furiosamente por su rostro, como su estuviera tratando de memorizar todas las líneas de su cara, y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry, le sonrió.

Un cálido fuego bajo por el pecho de Harry y su nariz le pico ante un repentino calor. Era una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad, no mostraba piedad, ira o disculpa. Era una sonrisa, algo que le decía _¡Hola! Bienvenido de nuevo…_Harry le sonrió automáticamente en respuesta mientras sentía como el fuego y la propagación de calor le llegaba hasta la punta de sus dedos. Miró a la mujer pelirroja en los brazos de James y su sonrisa desapareció. Como un paño húmedo frente al fuego, las entrañas de Harry sintieron un pinchazo de hielo atrapado en lo más profundo de su estómago. Ella estaba llorando, sus ojos verdes lo miraban, mientras sus fuertes respiraciones sacudían sus hombros y las lágrimas iban de sus ojos al suelo. Ella lo miraba como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, como si hubiera vivido engañada toda su vida y una verdad impensable se hubiera puesto delante de ella sin previo aviso, apoyándose en James como si no pudiera soportar su propio peso.

-Lo sabía…-estalló Lily, su voz resonó en la habitación a causa del silencio sepulcral.- Yo-lo-sabía…-Lily negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían al suelo.

Harry trago mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no era su madre. En realidad no. No podía consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, porque no sería así. No para ella. Ella estaba viendo a un hijo que había perdido hacía muchos años y él estaba viendo una familia que nunca había llegado a disfrutar. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada de lo que vino a su mente le parecía adecuado, así que la cerro de nuevo y vio como Lily apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de James. Harry miró hacia abajo, sin saber como romper el silencio existente.

-Así que eres él.-la voz de Jonathan fue apenas un susurró y Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los grandes ojos avellana de Jonathan, idénticos a los de James, miraban a Harry como su hubieran encontrado un libro favorito que había estado _ausente_ durante varios años. Tenía una expresión que mostraba incredulidad, ciega felicidad y creciente curiosidad. Era tan _expresiva_ que Harry miró como las emociones se deslizaban por su rostro cada dos segundos.

Los sollozos silenciosos de Lily hicieron eco en los oídos de Harry y él aparto la mirada de Jonathan para mirar nuevamente a James y Lily. Tragó saliva de nuevo.

-¿Debería de irme?-preguntó Harry.

James miró hacia arriba, lejos de Lily y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella va a estar bien, es solo…-él se detuvo y miró al suelo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Un estado de shock….- _Merlín sabrá._

-Pero, tal vez…-comenzó Dumbledore mirando a James por encima de sus gafas.-Sería mejor si se quedará sola.

James apretó los dientes como si aquello _no fuera _una gran idea, pero asintió.

-¿Lily?-preguntó en voz baja a su esposa.

Lily negó con la cabeza y respiro profundamente.

-Voy a estar bien.-dijo, hablando en el hombro de James.- Voy a estar bien. Solo necesito… solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Usted no tiene por qué quedarse.-dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Lily lo miró bruscamente y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la mano de James que la abrazaba, la apretó más fuerte y ella volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro con cansancio.

-No Albus, voy a estar bien. Me quedaré.

-¿Está usted segura?

-Sí.- aquella era la nota final que resonó en la habitación y parecía una invisible bandera de partida para el resto de las personas en la sala. El tenso silencio de la habitación se evaporo cuando los magos y brujas comenzaron a platicar entre sí, mirando a Harry furtivamente. Harry escuchaba fragmentos de las conversaciones,

-…. Habla con mentiras. No creo que trabaje como…-

-….Pobres almas, Basta con mirar más a los jóvenes…-

-… un niño. El señor Oscuro no se asistaría por un…-

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Harry vio como Dumbledore agitaba su túnica alrededor y se sentaba en una silla color oscuro. Miró hacia arriba y Harry se dio la vuelta antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer contacto visual. A su lado, Moody golpeo el suelo con su bastón tal juez con su mazo, llamando la atención y cortando las voces.

-Muy bien.-dijo con voz ronca.- Tenemos a otro Potter entre nosotros. Pero, eso no cambia nada. Él sigue siendo un extraño que viene de un mundo diferente y al que…-Moody miró a Harry como un profesor que observa al peor de sus estudiantes.-Le gusta guardar secretos.-

-Ese secreto no es para que lo conozcas.- dijo Harry a punto de enojarse. No era como si él les hubiera dicho abiertamente que era otra persona. No había cambiado su aspecto y jugado a ser otra persona. No había pretendido ser un ignorante, ni les había _mentido. _Solo no les decía, aquello que no necesitaban saber. _Al igual que una pieza mala de fruta._ Reflexiono. _No les digo las partes que no son necesarias masticar. _

-¿Eres tú el hijo de James y Lily Potter? Tienes una idea equivocada de lo que significa ser dicho niño, si piensas que serás dejado a un lado solo porque eres el hijo de una familia de luz eso es una idea errónea.

-No debería de importarles si yo pertenecía a una familia de luz o a una oscura. Todavía estoy aquí sin armas, separado de todo aquello que les parezca una amenaza.-dijo Harry a Moody ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Ayúdeme primero.

-¿Y conseguir qué? ¿Una varita? Así estarás una mejor posición ¿Para matarnos a todos? No, no, yo no te creo. Eso no va a suceder, incluso aunque asegures ser un Potter.- gruño Moody.

-Ser un Potter, no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Me _sacaron _de mi casa! ¡Estoy, literalmente, en un universo diferente! Todavía estoy aquí, porque ustedes _me secuestraron.- _Harry se puso de pie y los miró. Algunos seguían desconfiando y tenían la mano sobre su varita, en señal de algún gesto misterioso que hiciera Harry. El morocho no les hizo caso. -¿Quieren respuestas sobre Voldemort?-Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar ese nombre y miraron salvajemente por la habitación en busca de la presencia del Señor Oscuro por la mención del tabú.-Pues bien, quiero respuestas de como regresar a casa. Quiero saber _exactamente _lo que hicieron y que se puede hacer para revertirse. Tengo mi propia vida, mi propio mundo y mis propias personas a las que les hago falta, aquellas a las que probablemente les estoy dando un _dolor de cabeza _ debido a la preocupación de no encontrarme a causa de sus acciones. Y hasta entonces, no tengo que hacer nada por ustedes y eso incluye a lo que se refiere a quienes fueron mis padres.

-¿Fueron?-preguntó Remus lentamente, levantando la vista hacia Harry. Remus por primera vez tuvo miedo de la respuesta, él no quería saber.

Harry asintió.

-Eran.

-Harry.-dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención de todos.- Yo creo que todos hemos comenzando con el pie equivocado. Vamos a expli…-

-Solo dígame como volver a casa.-dijo Harry cortando al hombre mayor.

-Como líder de la Orden te hago llegar mus disculpas, pero debes de entender el porque lo hicimos.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento. Miró a Jonathan junto a Fred y George en la esquina escuchando atentamente.

-Estaban desesperados.-supuso. Diecisiete años o más en guerra y ¿La gente todavía estaba de pie? Debían de haber estado desesperados desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Dumbledore bajo la cabeza.

-A pesar de que tu suposición es correcta, eso no es todo.

-¿No?-preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

-No. Si bien, hemos estado luchando durante mucho tiempo, se me ha dado a conocer, recientemente, una nueva esperanza para seguir de pie.-dijo Albus.

Harry reflexiono esas palabras y suspiró. Le gustará o no, su vida siempre había sido como un ajedrez para al anciano.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Una nueva oportunidad había sido profetizada para el Señor Oscuro que…-

-Me trajeron aquí ¿Por una profecía?-preguntó Harry horrorizado. ¿Otra? ¿De nuevo? Bueno, ¡Por Merlín! esas malditas cosas seguían jugando con su vida.

-Entonces, ¿Estas familiarizado con las profecías?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando de cerca a Harry.

Harry no era estúpido, él _conocía_ esa mirada. Dumbledore había escuchado la profecía de Harry en su mundo y no le cabía duda de que él mismo la había escuchado en este. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentirle? ¿Después de lo que había dicho Moody? No. No, él solo debía de caminar con cuidado.

-Por desgracia.

Algo en los ojos de Dumbledore brilló.

-Interesante.-

_¡Ah! Mierda. _Él probablemente no debía de haber respondido.

Harry respiró hondo, luchando contra el impulso que tenía por levantarse e irse lejos de los ojos de su antiguo director.

-¿Qué dijo esa profecía?

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente.

-Se dijo, que en el próximo año y medio, la luz tendría la posibilidad de restablecer el equilibrio por medio de un hombre que ya lo había hecho en otra vida.

La mente de Harry se tambaleo. Justo lo que necesitaba. _Otra profecía que hablara de él. _¡Fantástico!

-Y por supuesto, usted pensó que sería una genial idea, ir y tomar lo que necesitaba. ¿No? ¿Sin preguntar o advertir primero?

-Bueno, nadie esperaba…eh…bueno, un niño.-dijo Arthur Weasley. Harry miró al hombre de pelo rojo y Dumbledore levanto las manos.

-Tienes que entender, que pensábamos que nos iban a mandar al mago o bruja que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro. No pretendíamos que el hechizo saliera mal y que las consecuencias serían tan…-Arthur miró a James y Lily.-… intensas.-

Harry suspiró de nuevo. Esto se estaba haciendo tan repetitivo.

-El hechizo funcionó. Hicieran lo que hicieran, confíe en mi Señor Weasley. Funcionó.-

Arthur lo miró con extrañeza.

-No puede ser posible. El vencedor del Señor Oscuro en su mundo debería de ser…-

-Está de pie frente a usted.-dijo Harry sin ninguna expresión.-Si alguno de ustedes, fuera de mi mundo, sabría que la caída de Volde-_¡Oh, Merlín! _Ya-Saben-Quien. Fue hace cuatro meses. Tuvo lugar en Hogwarts y murió a manos del "Niño que vivió", uno de los muchos títulos que se me han dado desde la caída de Ya-Saben-Quién.-dijo Harry con una flagrante amargura.

-Así que ¿Usted cumplió la profecía?-preguntó Dumbledore sobre todo el bullicio de la sala.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-A un precio muy costoso.

-Espera.-dijo Jonathan al otro lado de la habitación.- ¿Qué quieres decir con la caída?

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-No, ustedes primero. Díganme para que me trajeron aquí y que es aquello tan malo que no pueden manejarlo ustedes mismos.

-Bueno, no es que no lo hayamos intentado.-dijo Fred atrás de su padre.

-Debido a que no podemos.-George asintió con la cabeza apareciendo al lado de su padre.

-La cosa es…-dijo Fred.

-Que él no puede morir.-terminó George.

Harry asintió.

-Era de esperarse.-

-¿Qué? No, no es comprensible.- dijo Fred pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

-Él literalmente, no _puede_ morir. Lo intento Moody.-

-James lo intento.-

-Incluso Dumbledore lo ha intentado.-dijo George.

-Nunca.

-Podrán

-Matarlo.-

Harry miró a ambos divertido.

-Si bueno, tener un Horrocrux en la mano lo hace casi inmortal. Tener siete... Así, él no va a ser fácil, eso es seguro.

Fred y George se miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué es un Horrocrux?-preguntó Fred mirando a Harry.

George se encogió los hombros y también miró a Harry.

-Nunca he oído hablar de eso, antes.-

Harry miró a Dumbledore, sin saber si debía decir algo. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole señas de que continuará, aunque Harry sabía que Albus conocía de qué estaba hablando.

-Usted primero. Dígame todo acerca de lo que sucede y yo responderé a sus preguntas. Bueno…-Harry miró a Ojoloco.-A la mayoría de ellas.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, con ambos ojos mirando a Harry.

-¿Por dónde debemos empezar?

Los ojos de Harry se dispararon alrededor de la habitación, en busca de un hombre de pelo negro y grasiento que se le hiciera familiar, pero no lo vio. Decepcionado, Harry volvió a mirar a Albus con el corazón encogido. ¿Era fiel a un solo lado en este mundo? Debido a que Lily no había muerto, ¿Snape permaneció bajo la voluntad del Señor Oscuro?

-Vamos a empezar desde el inicio, profesor, con la profecía. La que predijo la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Un pesado silencio se sentó alrededor de la habitación después de las palabras de Harry y este sintió algo… algo fuera de todo. Dumbledore bajo la cabeza con tristeza como si hubiera esperado esto, Harry se sentó en el asiento que había dejado. Otros alrededor de la sala volvieron a sus asientos que no habían tomado desde que Harry había estallado su magia accidental e intercambiaron miradas simpáticas con las personas que les rodeaban. No, algo estaba mal.

-Primero, cuando Sybil predijo la caída del Señor Oscuro, Severus Snape estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando dispuesto a ir con el Señor Oscuro.-Dumbledore comenzó con calma.- Él informo a su maestro de lo que se había enterado, pero solo oyó la mitad de la profecía y como se sabe, el Señor Oscuro quiso matar al niño para que nunca más se viera amenazado.-

Molly Weasley apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su marida y respiró hondo. Harry vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y la confusión lo invadió. ¿Estaba llorando por él? ¿Por su muerte? ¿Eran los Weasley y los Potter cercanos en este mundo?

-Dos niños se ajustaban a la descripción de la profecía: Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, y Neville Longbottom nacido de Alice y Frank Longbottom.- Al lado del Director, Minerva miró a una pareja en el fondo de la sala, sosteniéndose firmemente el uno al otro. Una mujer de cara redonda con el pelo corto y castaño, tenía los ojos cerrados con dolor, y su marido de pelo oscuro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Harry estaba confundido. ¿Ellos eran los padres de Neville? Harry miró alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Neville? Él ya era lo bastante mayor como para estar en-_oh. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!_

-El Señor Oscuro ordeno asesinar a todo los niños nacidos cerca del final de julio. No podía aceptar el riesgo de que uno de los niños de padres no magos se volviera contra él. Así que tanto niños magos como muggles fueron asesinados ese año. En todo Reino Unido, los cuerpos de los niños se encontraban por todos los lugares. Hubo un pánico masivo durante mucho tiempo por el asesino en serie que había envenenado de esa manera a tanto infantes.

-¿Esta Neville muerto?-preguntó Harry en voz baja, sin saber que su voz se escuchó por toda la habitación. Uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Muerto? ¿Debido a Voldemort?

-¿El creció fuerte e inteligente?-la voz de Alice interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry, él se volteo a verla y asintió. No estaba mintiendo. Neville ya no era aquel niño gordo con quien todos se metían. Era más alto que Harry con hombros anchos y ojos hundidos, que a menudo Padma Patil los llamaba "ojos dormidos".

Harry volvió a asentir.

-Él lo hizo. Es uno de los amigos más valientes que he tenido. Las chicas acuden a él.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer detuvo una carcajada y miró a su marido para volver a descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Como se puede imaginar fue un momento difícil para todos.-dijo Dumbledore entornando sus ojos hacia Harry.-Más aun para los que fueron traicionados.-Harry no tuvo que mirar la cara de James o de Remus para saber que quien estaba hablando Dumbledore.-Pero el Señor Oscuro se volvió paranoico. Sus pensamientos se hicieron más retorcidos exigiendo elevar el límite de niños asesinados. Ya no le importaban solo los nacidos en Julio. Él quiso a todos los nacidos en ese año.- El estómago de Harry se desplomo y un frio desagradable le recorrió la espalda. Voldemort lo había matado aquí, bien. ¿Pero también a otros niños? ¿No solo a Neville? ¿Había más? -El llamo a sus seguidores y les ordeno que todos los niños nacidos en ese año, todos los que podrían asistir a Hogwarts cuando tuvieran once años debían ser presentados ante él y asesinados. Muchos murieron antes de que los aurores y la Orden pudieran detenerlo.

-¿Ron?-pregutó Harry mirando a los Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Esta muerto también?-los gemelos fueron los únicos que levantaron la vista y asintieron a Harry.

Fred miró a su madre y se encogió los hombros.

-¿Lo conoces en tu mundo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin comprender.

-Él es mi mejor amigo. Lo ha sido desde el primer año en Hogwarts.-dijo en voz baja. Ron muerto aquí. ¿Lo estaban todos? ¿Seamus? ¿Padma? ¿Susan de Hufflepuf?- ¿Hermione Granger?-preguntó Harry con voz tranquila.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando ansiosamente a Harry.

-No reconozco el apellido señor Potter. Si ella nació de muggles, existe una gran posibilidad de que la mataran antes de que pudiera asistir a Hogwarts.

Harry respiró hondo y se froto la parte posterior de su cuello totalmente agotado. Ron, Hermione, Neville desaparecidos de este mundo. Voldemort realmente era un monstruo en este lugar tanto como lo había sido en el suyo.

-¿Y luego?-preguntó Harry.- ¿Qué ha hecho desde entonces?

-Él ha construido un ejército.-respondió Remus por Dumbledore mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba alrededor de la habitación.-Con todas las criaturas oscuras que el ministerio había lanzado fuera y aislado a las fronteras mágicas; que han regresado a ayudar a Voldemort. Él se infiltro en el ministerio hasta el punto en que el propio ministro es su marioneta y los periódicos son su boca ante el público. Está sumido en cada ciudad importante de Gran Bretaña y ha comenzado a expandirse por el resto del mundo.

-¿Los muggles?-preguntó Harry, repentinamente horrorizado por las imágenes que comenzaron a crearse en su imaginación.

-Lo intento, hace unos cinco años, pero quedo sorprendido con la tecnología de los muggles y lo que podían hacer cuando fue acorralado en una esquina.-respondió Arthur con una sonrisa tensa.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

-¿Qué pasa con el Decreto? Entonces ¿los muggles saben de nosotros?

Remus y Arthur intercambiaron miradas.

-No. La mayoría de la población no lo hace.-respondió James.

-Pero…-comenzó Arthur lentamente.- Algunos no pudieron ser protegidos contra los ataques del Señor Oscuro.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Harry cada vez más confundido. Los muggles sabían, pero ¿No sabían? ¿Solo algunos sabían? ¿Pánico masivo? ¿Era la magia a lo que las personas le tenían miedo?

-Esto significa…-la voz de alguien más se escuchó desde la puerta del comedor mientas caminaba haciendo eco en el suelo de madera.-Que los aurores no podían encontrar a todos los muggles y limpiar sus mentes.-Harry giró la cabeza hacia la nueva voz y casi se ahoga cuando se encontró mirando directamente a Sirius Black.

Sirius parecía más saludable. Más fuerte. Más alto. Claramente no había estado en Azkaban. Su rostro no era tan delgado, el cabello lo tenía más grueso y tenía un brillo en el rostro que lo hacía lucir casi bronceado, como si recientemente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Se veía mejor de como Harry lo recordaba.

-Sirius.-exhalo Harry.

Sirius miró a Harry mientras caminada en la habitación hasta detenerse junto a Remus y James.

-Harry.- dijo en señal de saludo, extendiendo una mano en señal de mover algo pero luego la puso tras su espalda y miró a Remus.-Remus me envió un mensaje informándome sobre tu… viaje. Es agradable conocerte al fin.

Algo parecido a un soplo parecía estar alojado en la garganta de Harry y este tuvo que tragar un par de veces antes de responder.

-Y a usted, Señor Black.

Sirius fingió estremecerse.

-Solo Sirius, por favor. Señor Black era mi padre.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius entonces.-

Sirius sonrió y miró a la Orden.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Hemos estado explicando al Señor Potter la historia de nuestro mundo, para que pueda compararla con la de su mundo.-explicó Dumbledore.-Solo estábamos explicando la implicación que ha tenido el ministerio.-

-Así que como ha dicho, ¿Han mantenido todos sus traseros sentados y no han hecho nada?-pregunto Sirius.

James sonrió.

-Eso, y luego están los cazadores de brujas.-

-¿Cazadores de brujas?-preguntó Harry. Eso era algo que su mundo no tenía. Si el ministerio se hubiera enterado de que un muggle sabía acerca del mundo mágico, habría recibido el obliviated inmediatamente. No estaba bien, pero desde la caída de Voldemort nadie quería hacer frente a la posibilidad de una nueva guerra. Incluso una muggle.

Remus asintió.

-Al igual que Sirius dijo, los aurores no podían hacer un obliviate a todos los muggles que Voldemort atacó. Eran demasiados, algunos muggles se enojaron y otros estaban asustados. Las dos emociones se mezclaron y ellos comenzaron una especie de… de pandillas.-

-¿Una pandilla caza-brujas?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo una enorme confusión.- ¿Es que _cazan_ a todos los magos y brujas?

-Cualquiera que pueda caer en sus manos. Del lado oscuro o de la luz, no parece importarles a ellos.- dijo Sirius.

Harry respiro. Bueno, eso no les ayudaba. Pero, de nuevo, tampoco le ayudaba a Voldemort.

-Eso es… diferente. Eso no sucedió en mi mundo. No en absoluto.-

-Ha sido así durante algunos años. Solo hasta hace poco los muggles se pusieron más agresivos.-dijo Gideon Prewett.

Harry miró al mago de cabello rojo.

-¿Qué tan agresivos?

Fabían se movió en su asiento al lado de su hermano.

-El hijo menor de Lucios Malfoy fue asesinado hace dos meses. Casi surge el inicio de una guerra total.-

Si, Lucius era capaz de hacer algo contra los muggles. Especialmente si pensaba que algo menor a él había asesinado a su propia sangre. Pero, ¿el más joven? ¿Era Draco? ¿O alguien de este mundo que el de Harry no tenía?

-¿Hijo más joven? ¿Lucius tiene dos?-preguntó Harry.

-Tres.-corrigió Sirius.-Draco, Rogan y Mathew. La muerte de Mathew provoco muchos asesinatos de muggles que el secreto de mantenernos ocultos fue imposible de cumplir.

-Muy bien.-dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.-Así que no hay chicos que vivan aquí mientras el loco del Señor Oscuro siga con vida, el ministerio es una mierda, existe un ejército de criaturas mágicas oscuras que están del lado oscuro y gánsteres muggles cazan a quien crean bruja y mago. ¿Eso es todo?

Harry miró a Dumbledore en espera de respuestas, el viejo mago asintió.

-Parece que ahora tiene la mayor parte de la información relativa de nuestro mundo.-Él levanto una ceja hacía Harry.-Ahora, ¿Podría decirnos algo del suyo?

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación antes de suspirar.

-Sí, supongo que eso sería la mejor.

-¿Cómo estamos seguro de ello…-empezó a decir Moody, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Dumbledore tiene un pensadero. Si usted no cree en mis palabras, puede darle crédito a mis recuerdos.-gruño en respuesta.

Moody parpadeo sorprendido.

-Eso veremos.-

-No tengo ninguna duda.-dijo Harry con cara de palo volviéndose a Albus.- ¿El profesor está bien si lo traen desde su oficina? Estoy seguro de que podemos… ampliarlo para que el resto de la Orden pueda ver.-

Dumbledore miró por encima de las gafas a Harry y sonrió como un abuelito.

-¿Cree usted que sería más rápido explicarlo de esa manera?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso, y nadie tendrá razones para dudar de mi.-Harry no miró a Moody, pero podía sentir su ojo mágico sobre su rostro.-Solo quiero volver a mi propia casa. Tan pronto como usted obtenga la información que quiera, la que sea no me importa.

Hubo un silencio embarazoso en la situación y Harry sintió que por alguna razón, él había dicho algo malo.

-¿No le dijeron?- preguntó la Señora Weasley tristemente.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿No saber qué y quién? Se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a la Señora Weasley.

La señora Weasley miró a Harry a los ojos y Harry casi saltó hacia atrás sorprendido. La Señora Weasley se veía más vieja. Sus ojos estaban abatidos, las arrugas de su rostro parecían ensombrecidas, y lucia como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera colgado sobre sus hombros durante mucho tiempo.

-Harry…-la señora Weasley se mojó los labios y aspiro profundamente.-No te puedes ir.-

Harry no entendió.

-Si puedo, les daré lo que quieren y luego voy a tomar el camino de regreso, pueden invertir el hechizo.-

-Harry.-la señora Weasley suspiro mientras sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Harry se asustó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó_.- ¿Qué?_

-Fue un hechizo de sangre, Harry.- fue Lily quien contesto y Harry se volvió hacia ella con un nudo en la garganta.-Cada miembro de la Orden dio una gota de sangre. Una gota de sangre por cada runa…bueno, es una promesa ligada a un destino mágico.-

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?-los pensamientos de Harry estaban navegando por un tobernillo tratando de procesar las palabras de Lily; pero en la oscuridad del subconsciente, Harry lo sabía, él _sabía_ que no iba a ser capaz de volver a casa durante un largo tiempo. Por supuesto que no. _¿Por qué nada era fácil para él?_

-Pedimos un guerrero para derrotar al más oscuro de nuestros magos. Cuando lo escribimos con sangre, se convirtió en una promesa significativa para él que viniera a través del velo. El que viniera a través no puede volver hasta que lo prometido este hecho. Hasta que el Señor Oscuro caiga, en ese momento Harry, podrás volver a tu mundo.-Lily miró hacia otro lado y agarro la mano de James.

Harry apartó la mirada y miró por encima de los brujos y magos delante de él.

-Tienen que estar bromeando.-menciono en voz baja mirando a Dumbledore.- ¿Usted estuvo de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con este plan? ¿Hay que sacar a alguien de su mundo y esperar estar bien solo con hacer un contrato de sangre para derrotar al Señor más oscuro de todos los tiempos?- dijo incrédulo.- ¿Es enserio?

-No teníamos otra opción señor Potter. El tiempo de la profecía estaba cerca y necesitábamos un guerrero que salvará a nuestro mundo.-Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron bajos sus gafas, pero Harry sabía que no eran lágrimas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy tu guerrero. Solo soy Harry.-

-Bueno, solo Harry hizo lo imposible en su mundo.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Tuve mucha ayuda.-argumento Harry.

-Tienes mucha ayuda aquí.- menciono Dumbledore haciendo un gesto por la habitación y Harry vio como giraba su varita nerviosamente entre los dedos.-Toda una organización de ayuda.-

No, Harry había tenido la ayuda de la gente en quien _confiaba._ No podía decir lo mismo de toda esa gente. Ahora no. Tal vez no siempre.

-Yo…-Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la silla tras él.-Esto está mal.- Todo estaba mal. Él nunca tuvo la intención de estar ahí, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a su familia, de llegar a ella. Nunca había querido ver que es lo que había perdido.

Harry se dio cuenta de que mientras tenía su lucha interna, en realidad estaba atascado. No tenía a Hermione con él, para ayudarle a decidir qué era lo mejor para hacer, o a Ron para apoyarlo y empujarlo a hacer cosas al respecto. Él estaba solo, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo quedar fuera.

-Solo….-Harry hizo un gesto al aire inútilmente.- Obtengan el pensadero.-

Dumbledore fue el primero en saltar la oír las palabras cansadas de Harry.

-Por supuesto.-asintió el viejo mago.-Sirius podría…

Sirius se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre y jalo a Remus con él.

-Estaremos de vuelta en un minuto.- le guiño un ojo a Jonathan, tratando de romper la tensión en el aire.- No duden en que lo traeré a tiempo.

-Patético.- exclamo Jonathan.

Sirius se dejó caer contra Remus dramáticamente y se colocó una mano sobre el corazón.

-Me hieres.-

-Harry está de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo inexpresivamente Jonathan.

Sirius miró a Harry con cautela y sonrió.

-¿Él?-

Harry levanto la vista y sintió a Jonathan empujarlo ligeramente con el codo.

-Oh si, Harry ha estado hablando mal de ti desde que llego.- sonrió Jonathan con malicia.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó quieto.

Sirius tomo eso como un estímulo y sonrió tan perversamente de espaldas.

-Oh, eso es lo que hacía. Bien, yo solo voy a conseguir que se arrepienta.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Apuesto a que Harry y yo podemos vencerte.

-En sus sueños.-

-Ni siquiera en mis pesadillas tienes gracia.- bromeo Jonathan. Harry lo observo en silencio y sonrió. Ellos no estaban siendo rudos, solo le habían tomado el pelo tratando de hacer que se sintiera incluido. Jonathan le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya veremos eso.- terminó Sirius.

Remos rodo los ojos y tiro de la manga a Sirius.

-Estoy seguro. Vamos.-

Sirius sonrió y siguió al hombre lobo a través de la chimenea, antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Jonathan soltó a Harry y se volvió para mirarlo de cerca.

-Sabes, realmente estoy ansioso por ver lo que sucedió en tu mundo.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia las chimeneas.

-No lo estés.- Para él no era nada emocionante. ¿Qué iba a mostrarles? ¿Las aventuras que Ron, Hermione y él habían tenido? ¿Las miles de reglas escolares que habían roto? ¿Las cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso? ¿Su tiempo con los Dursley?

Harry apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando a la chimenea fríamente. No, definitivamente él no iba a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Nota de Missmusicluver:

Así que ahí lo tienen.

Pregunta para todos: ¿Harry debería de tener un interés amoroso? (Él y Ginny tuvieron una especie de descanso en su relación, por lo que no se daría ningún engaño o traición) ¿O debería de dejarse como un Fic Familiar?

En el próximo capitulo la Orden da un vistazo a la vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

Buenas noches a todos (Demasiado noche T.T)

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, yo realmente quería actualizar pero han sucedido muchas cosas durante los últimos meses. Pero, al fin termino el semestre y ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar. Así que creo, estaré frecuentando mucho por aquí. Ya solo me falta recibir mis calificaciones finales, (que espero sean buenas) y a pesar de que tengo una actividad escolar pendiente, es más relajada y es solo una vez por semana.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, la verdad me motivaron demasiado, especialmente el de nekoneko. Llego el momento de responderles:

**MyAndBiebs-Friki**: Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera, está bien. Pero yo solo quería evitar que existiera un problema o de que te enojaras porque te dijera que el Nick es raro. Pero me fascina, para mi seguirá siendo original. Yo creo que dejaste que la mandrágora se pasará de lunas y por eso te diste una buena tocada antes de elegir el Nick. ¡Oh! Tal vez la cerveza de mantequilla tiene el mismo efecto en ti que en los elfos. :D A mí también me agrada este Harry, sin embargo, siempre me ha parecido más sexy el Harry oscuro. Especialmente, el creado por Kurinoone. Es mi amor platónico. Y sí, realmente pega duró un Harry que le haga frente a Dumby, demasiado amor hacia este Potter mata, pero es normal. xD Lamentablemente, ese es uno de mis defectos. Por todo digo "Perdón" incluso cuando no le hecho daño a nadie, creo que la palabra perdón es una palabra, que de tanto, que la he dicho a pedido el significado para mí. Por desgracia. ): Gracias por los abrazos y aunque no creo que la felicidad te durará mucho por tanto que me tardé en actualizar, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. ¡Gracias! P.D: Lo sé, lo del Crucio fue genial. ;)

**nekoneko52**: Gracias por los hermosos deseos. Si, si pase esos exámenes y mi lap estaba bien, ahora ya no. Actualmente estoy usando la de mi hermana, así que casi le tengo que llorar una hora para que me la preste y eso que soy mayor que ella por siete años. ): No respeta a sus mayores. xD Gracias por toda la suerte que me mandaste. Espero que te encantará este capítulo. ¿Eres tu quien me mandó un mensaje el 27 de mayo? Gracias, fue de gran ayuda para que decidiera apurarme con la traducción.

**Aliteru**: Ojalá Harry hubiera usado la excusa súper voladora para fugarse, pero como el hubiera no existe, como buen Potter tuvo que enfrentar los problemas que le ocasiono todo. Esperemos que se le eqquilibre la balanza a este galán de ojos verdes. :D

**casiepl**: Me gustaría poder decirte que te equivocaste, pero no es así. Sí, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar. Espero que algún día me perdones. Gracias por decirme que te gusta esta historia, ojalá algún día pasaras a leer la Re-Escritura de Darkness Within y los AU que traduciré gracias a que ya me puse de acuerdo con Nymphadora-Tonks. Muchas gracias por esperarme.

Tengo una teoría acerca de cómo se dieron cuenta de que era Potter. Y es que si recuerdas el capítulo anterior decía que Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo despeino. ¡Típica costumbre de James! Además se desordeno el cabello, lo cual lo hizo ver más parecido a James. Créeme la verdad, a mí también me costó encontrar la razón y sinceramente pienso que la única que sabe la verdad es missmusicluver. Pero a mi me gusta pensar que fue por eso.

Gracias por leerme.

**Smithback**: Me agrada que me digas que me sigues leyendo, a pesar de que ya te me adelantaste y lo leíste en inglés. La autora ya va por el capítulo 15 y yo sigo en el 4, pero algún día la alcanzaré, algún día. *Se vale soñar* Pero de que la termino, la termino. No los abandonaré (: Un abrazo.

**Hermagix**: Este capítulo también es largo así que espero que también quedarás satisfecho. Si, la verdad es que solo traduzco, no se si hago bien, pero cuando lo hago también le doy unas pequeñas modificaciones para que se escuche mejor o reemplazo palabras por otras que lucen mucho mejor a las originales. A veces pienso que estoy profanando lo que escribió missmusicluver, pero me doy fuerzas pensando en que todo sea por los lectores. Ojala este obrando bien. Y si, esa Orden es una loquilla, fíjate que traer a Harry a otro mundo no es nada divertido, y sus reacciones son dignas de una foto. ¡Ya hizo su primera aparición Sirius! Y si, ciertamente Jonathan complemente a Harry, aunque sinceramente, si Harry hubiera sido criado por sus padres, hubiera tenido una personalidad parecía a Jonathan. Y ya veremos si realmente esa parte en Harry hace más interesante la historia. Un abrazo.

**Loquin**: Aunque me tarde demasiado, retome la traducción. Espero ponerme las pilas y seguir echándole los kilos a la traducción. Gracias por el apoyo y ahora yo te doy las gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños atrasada, aún más atrasada, pues es casi después de medio año que mis gracias te van llegando, pero van de corazón. Saludos.

**serenity-princess:** Me alaga que te guste la historia. Yo también amo los AU, creo que de cierta manera tienen algo que los hace especiales, pero a cada quien sus gustos. Espero que sigas leyéndome y bueno, yo tampoco se mucho de inglés; pero se aprende poco a poco, y aunque nos cueste debemos de seguir intentando. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Frida12346**: Subi nuevo capítulo, ojalá también te conquistará este. Si, me tardo mucho, pero siempre espero que les gusten. Un abrazo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son mi motivación. Y regresando ¿Qué creen que les mostrará Harry a los de la Orden? Den ideas. :D Ya saben, cualquier error ortográfico o de traducción, una disculpa de antemano.

Recuerden que tengo un grupo en Facebook por si alguien quiere charlar conmigo, presionarme o mandarme un mensaje, también lo pueden hacer por este medio.

Un gran beso a todos.

**KoréP**


	5. El pensadero

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío. ****Esta es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver. **

**Capítulo 5:** El pensadero

La chimenea rugió como si despertará a la vida arrogando llamas verdes. Remus y Sirius se pudieron de pie en ella mientras cargaban una enorme pila de piedra, que era el pensadero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?-preguntó Sirius que al igual que Remus caminaba fuera de la chimenea y se dirigía a Dumbledore.

-Cincuenta y cuatro segundos.- dijo Jonathan derrotado.-Si te hubieras tardado seis segundos más, Harry y yo habríamos obtenido una escoba nueva.-

-No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del trato.-gruñó Sirius mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el pensadero. Volvió a mirar a Jonathan.- Sin embargo, yo_ recuerdo _haber dicho que limpiarías la biblioteca su perdías. ¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo muy bien.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Tú, Harry?

Harry permaneció en silencio. No sabía exactamente cómo responder en esa conversación. Era como tratar de permanecer impasible frente a una tienda de bromas con Fred y George simplemente _mirando _a una víctima.

-Oh, ¿No lo recuerdan? ¿Quieren echar un vistazo?-dijo Sirius mirando de reojo el pensadero.-Para refrescar la memoria.

-Sirius.-dijo James exasperado.

-¡Suficiente!-Moody golpeó con su bastón el suelo, provocando ondas de magia en el aire.-Tenemos el pensadero. ¡Vamos a empezar a hacer lo que se supone que vinimos a hacer!

Dumbledore miró airadamente a Ojoloco y el auror le hizo una mueca mientras lo miraba, después la mirada del anciano se posó en Harry.

-Si fueras tan amable, Harry.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante y miró el pensadero. Todos los recuerdos que había decidido dejar atrás se arremolinaron contra mente. Su visión se puso vidriosa, él casi podía ver todos sus movimientos como si de fantasmas se trataran y le pusiera _play _a una reproducción de video. Había tantas muertes…

-¿Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry se estremeció y miró a Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué?

Albus lo miro sobre sus gafas.

-Yo solo había hecho la petición de iniciar desde que recibiste tu carta. Me parece una buena idea comenzar desde el principio.

La carta. Su primera carta de Hogwarts y con los Dursley.

-Otros yo… eh, yo no sé cómo empezar, es decir, como debo de obtener el recuerdo. He visto como lo hacen, pero nunca lo he intentado.-murmuró Harry.

-Ah.-dijo Dumbledore levantando las manos y empujando hacia atrás sus mangas.-Simplemente piensa en lo que quieres mostrar y apunta la varita hacia tu cabeza.

-Tengo muchos recuerdos de ese año, señor. No creo que les guste ver todo al mismo tiempo.

-Céntrate en lo que crees más importante. Me atrevo a decir que es algo a lo que tienes que acostúmbrate, si deseas mostrarnos todos tus años en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió con poco entusiasmo. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple.

-Bien.

-No se preocupe por el tiempo, señor Potter. Nadie se va a quejar si se tarda más de lo que normalmente se lleva ver un año de recuerdos. Todos vamos a tener en cuenta de que esta es su primera vez con un pensadero.

Harry asintió de nuevo y metió la mano dentro de su túnica buscando su varita, pero solo encontró un bolsillo vacío, frunciendo el ceño palpo el otro. Fue demasiado. Recordó su caída antes de que fuera llevado a la casa de los Potter, pero nada. Harry miró a Dumbledore tímidamente.

-Señor, no tengo mi varita conmigo.

Dumbledore sonrió y metió la mano en su túnica.

-No importa, señor Potter. Puede usar la mía.-Dumbledore saco una varita que Harry reconoció inmediatamente. La varita de Saúco. La gente alrededor de la habitación se quedó sin aliento e inmediatamente después se escucharon las protestas. Moody fue _especialmente_ fuerte en expresar su opinión de que seguramente Harry iba a matarlos a todos tan pronto como él pusiera un dedo sobre la varita; pero Dumbledore no le prestó atención. En su lugar, el anciano observo como Harry tomo la varita entre sus manos con cuidado y… temor. Harry noto que no hubo chispas como la última vez, pero sintió un calor recorriendo sus manos, como si la varita le diera la bienvenida a un viejo amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes de esta varita?-preguntó Dumbledore con sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

Harry no apartó la mirada.

-Y su historia.

Albus miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí, una demasiado sangrienta para tan pequeño objeto.

-No es tan pequeño cuando eres el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Albus mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me temo que la ambición de poder de cada persona cambia por completo la opinión de sus portadores.

Harry no sabía que decir sobre eso. La habitación nuevamente se había quedado en silencio. Harry observo la varita un momento y después la levanto hacia su cabeza. _Primer año_… múltiples imágenes bailaban delante de sus ojos tan rápido que era incapaz de verlas, se vio delante de muchas situaciones, pero le puso fin cuando su yo más joven subía al auto de los Dursley. Harry retiro la varita de su cabeza y una fina cuerda de color azul brillante flotaba de ella.

-Ahora tienes que colocarla directamente en el pensadero.-dijo Dumbledore.

Harry siguió las instrucciones y bajo la punta de la varita hasta el fondo del pensadero, le dio la varita a su dueño mientras se apartaba de aquel objeto de piedra. Dumbledore levanto su varita sobre su cabeza y la bajo rápidamente como si diera un latigazo. De su boca no salió ninguna palabra, pero la pila de piedra brillo de un color azulado y como si fuera un pedazo de goma, se estiro comenzando a crecer hacia los lados; siguió creciendo hasta que Harry estuvo seguro de que terminaría por romperse a la mitad, de pronto se detuvo y Dumbledore levantó la varita.

-¡Confringo!-dijo en voz alta y la cuenca se rompió en pedazos.

Harry dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa, pero observo con los ojos bien abiertos como Dumbledore movía su varita y las piezas rotas levitaron sobre su cabeza. Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry vio como a los pedazos de piedra les crecían bordes como si fueran tazas. La varita de Dumbledore se sacudió de nuevo y los fragmentos en forma de copa se movieron por la habitación aterrizando cada uno frente a un miembro de la Orden.

-Ahora.-dijo Dumbledore, inclinando sobre una pequeña taza mientras señalaba a Harry.-Si quieres ser tan amable de ir en primer lugar.

-Profesor…-Harry retrocedió y dejó su taza sin tocar.- Yo ya he pasado por esto. No creo que verlo nuevamente sea algo beneficioso, tanto para usted como para mí.-negó Harry.

-Vamos a necesitar que nos expliques ciertos acontecimientos, Harry. Hay muchas cosas que cambiaron sobre nuestros mundos.-dijo el director.

-Lo entiendo, pero yo puedo responder sus preguntas cuando salgan. No necesito estar nuevamente ahí.

-Esto es malo ¿eh?-preguntó Jonathan, sosteniendo su propia taza con cautela, como si esta fuera a morderlo para después salir corriendo.

-No del todo. Pero prefiero mantener esa parte de mi pasado donde pertenece.-dijo Harry.

-¿Vas a mirar fijamente nuestras espaldas, mientras todas nuestras mentes están en otro sitio?-preguntó Moody, su único ojo reflejaba sospecha y desconfianza.

-Alguien puede quedarse, Moody.-sugirió Remus.

-¿Te estas ofreciendo, Lupin?

-Yo lo haré.-dijo Bill Weasley desde el otro lado de la habitación.-Puedo ver los recuerdos más tarde, o bueno, supongo que podríamos tomar turnos; yo lo haré esta vez, me quedaré con Harry. Si él no quiere re-observar su antigua vida, no deberíamos presionarlo.

Ojoloco miró a Bill de arriba hacia abajo.

-Le tocará a alguien más después.-solo así Moody estuvo de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto.- murmuró fácilmente Bill.

Ojoloco asintió y miró la pequeña taza en sus manos. Jonathan le dio un codazo a Harry.

-No hay tiempo para el presente, nos vemos en un rato.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

-Nos vemos.

Jonathan sonrió y uno por uno, todos los miembros de la Orden se sumergieron en los recuerdos del primer año de Harry, hasta que la habitación quedo en silencio.

-Entonces.-dijo Bill Weasley, rompiendo el silencio y sentándose al lado de Harry.-Solo tú y yo. ¿Eh?

-Eso parece.- dijo Harry mirando al mayor de los hijos Weasley con cautela.

Bill sonrió.

-Brillante.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace mucho tiempo cuando _missmusicluver_ realizo la pregunta de qué tipo de historia querían que fuera su narrativa y sobre la pareja Harry y Ginny, no quedo muy convencida, y como aún no termina de escribirla, seguiremos a la expectativa. Aunque cualquiera de las dos opciones que al final ella decida dar el rumbo, o tal vez ya decidió, porque su género dice "Aventure/Family" (Yo no entiendo nada)

En fin, me tarde un mes en actualizar, lo cual es algo bueno, porque generalmente me tardo seis meses. Este capítulo fue cortitito, pero el que viene les aseguro que compensa este, son casi 21 páginas. Así que no desistan.

Recuerden que busco Beta, por favor, si conocen a alguien o si alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme, díganme.

Ahora respondo sus comentarios.

**Frida12346:** Pues al parecer tendrá cosas de fic familiar, como explique más arriba ya no entendí el enredo. Aunque sinceramente a mí me gustaría más que fuera Hanny. Y este es otro de los Harry que enamoran, y si, tienes razón, tiene unos pensamientos tan pesimistas sobre que James y Lily no son su verdadera familia, debería de dedicarse a disfrutar, aunque después, puede todo terminar tan mal. ¿Y si ya no quiere regresar a su mundo?

**yumakink: **Créeme cuando te digo que el inglés es una de las materias que más se me complican en el colegio, pero intento dar lo mejor de mí y espero estar haciendo bien estas traducciones de manera que ustedes las disfruten.

**semevalacabeza: **¡Exacto! Pobre, a mí no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry. ¿Te imaginas? Decidir entre dos cosas, todo parece tan confuso, pero Harry siempre tiene ese encanto de sacar las cosas adelante.

**nekoneko52: **A mí también me emociona actualizar, y yo también quiero que me vaya de maravilla en todos mis proyectos. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos!

**Aliteru: **Te juró que tu comentario me saco una buena carcajada, estuvo genial. Y si, que mejor escriba siete libros y después puede sacar una secuela llamada "To Call A Place Home" pero bueno, al parecer el convenció más el pensadero. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

**eldarion echarmion: **La mayoría señala a Jonathan, pero bueno después descubriras que… entonces él…. pero bueno. Ya se verá en los demás capítulos. ¡Gracias por decirme que te gusta este fic!

**Loquin: **Créeme a mí también me sorprende el momento en el que pongo el punto final cuando termina la última corrección. Harry es un imán de problemas, y el mismo lo dije "Ya había pagado la cuota permitida de problemas para cada persona" pero al parecer se equivocó. Gracias, me fue bien en la escuela y ojalá te gustará el capítulo.

**Casiepl: **Música celestial suena, porque… ¡Actualice! Lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo de esto. ¡Qué bueno que ya hayas leído esas historias! Y sí, mi próxima meta es actualizar The Darkness Within: The Rewrite. Posiblemente si tengo razón. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer y espero review.

**zero-chan: **what? I have shame! I don't understand you. I deserve to die. I should not call me translator. T.T (El fic original si está disponible, lamento que te desespere tanto que me tarde siglos en actualizar, pero puedes teclear el nombre de esta historia en el buscador más la palabra Fanfiction y listo, es la primera opción que aparece)

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: **Okey, ejercito mis dedos para responder tu kilométrico review ¡Qué me emociono! Realmente ha pasado un gran tiempo desde que actualice, estoy bien, disfrutando de unas vacaciones ¿Y qué tal tú? Lo bueno es que dejaste tu comentario antes de que actualizará, ¿Realmente lo leíste en cuanto salió del horno? ¡Genial! A mí me gusta recibir las alertas de correo cuando se actualiza mis historias favoritas y es genial leer el nuevo capítulo en cuento se publica porque así me enteró antes que los demás de lo que sucederá, un momento de gloria que dura menos de cinco minutos… ¡Pero es fabuloso! ¿Tu cargador? ¡Eso es la muerte! A mí me ha pasado muchísimas veces y es que soy demasiado descuidada con mis cosas, así que siempre termino descomponiendo más mis cosas mientras según trato de componerlas. ¡Yo no podría estar sin mi computador! Siento que me falta algo. Definitivamente usar el teléfono para dejar un comentario si es raro, en cuento a mi persona, me cuesta mucho _touchear _la letra indicada y siempre termino colocando otra o escribiendo palabras que son un revoltijo de letras que intentaba escribir y que no tienen significado alguno, en conclusión, es mejor el computador. ¿A las 5:00 de la mañana? ¿Qué hacías tan temprano? Los comentarios siempre me han gustado, son como dinero cayendo del cielo, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Así que si en los próximos capítulos no encuentro tu comentario ¡No actualizo! (soborno xD ) El Harry de Kurinoone definitivamente me lució P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O es una lástima que no conozca chicos así, envidie mucho a Ginny en ese fic. Este Dark Prince era tremendamente sexy 3 . Gracias por tu consejo sobre mi "perdón" lo tomaré en cuenta, así que intentaré que cada vez se me salga menos veces la palabrita con p. (: ¿Hey, Jude? ¿Jude es tu nombre? Vaya… bueno, al menos me diste una sesión psicología gratis que aprovecharé. En cuanto a Harry, claramente tiene una suerte de perro (su padrino era un perro… de seguro es por eso) Aunque tienes razón, todo debe de tener un balance y posiblemente por ello su suerte es tan mala, como su complejo de héroe tan alabado. ¡Awww! Me emociona saber que te parezco encantadora, es la primera vez que un lector me dice así y me emociono. (: ¡Gracias! Espero que sigas muy feliz, porque actualice y espero un gran comentario. ¡Muchos abrazos!

Recuerdo que les prometí que sabrían más de mí por este tiempo, ya que estoy de vacaciones, pero… estoy en proceso de escritura de una secuela, sobre una historia que escribí hace dos años. Si alguien está interesado en leerla, hágamelo saber.

Finalmente a todos los lectores fantasmas, un abrazo para ellos.

**KoréP**


	6. Té con Bill

**To Call A Place Home**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Esta es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver. **

**Capítulo 6: **Té con Bill

-Así que…-comenzó Bill con una sonrisa.-Una cicatriz, un Señor Oscuro y eres supuestamente el mejor amigo de mi hermano muerto en el otro mundo.-Bill miró a Harry a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ellos.-Todo en un solo día. Tengo que decir que tu vida ha sido más interesante que la mía.-

Harry asintió sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía la plática. Se removió en la silla incómodo.

-No sabía que ser rompedor de maldiciones era un trabajo aburrido.-Bueno, eso no sonaba tan torpe cuando se decía en voz alta que cuando se pensaba.

Bill lo miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada y componer una expresión agria en la cara.

-Eso pasa cuando sabes que no volverás a ser un rompedor de maldiciones, nunca más.-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces, entonces?-

-El Señor Oscuro es lo que paso.-dijo Bill mirando hacia un punto distante.-El ministro es su títere y ser rompedor de maldiciones fue prohibido desde hace tres años.-

-¿Qué?-Harry estaba confundido.- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de prohibirlo? ¿Por qué?.-

Bill se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. No tuvimos tiempo de preguntar, todos los que fueron sorprendidos ejerciéndo fueron arrojados a Azkaban o besados públicamente.-

La mandíbula de Harry cayó.

-¿Besados? ¿Dieron el Beso de Dementor a todos los que lo practicaban públicamente? ¿Toda la comunidad lo vio?-

Bill asintió.

-Todavía lo hacen. Es el método de ejecución para toda persona que va en su contra.

Harry estaba seguro de que su mandíbula no podía abrirse aún más de la sorpresa. Estaba demasiado impactado y horrorizado. ¿Ejecución publica? ¿En una comunidad de magos? ¿Quién había sido el ministro que los había dejado caer tanto? ¿Por qué la Orden lo había permitido? ¿Por qué _nadie_ hacia algo al respecto?

-¿Dónde exactamente es el… Centro de ejecución?

Bill lo miró por el rabillo de un ojo y se levantó de su silla.

-Vamos, quiero una taza de té. Moody tendrá mi pellejo si se entera que te deje solo.

-Merlín, no lo quiera.-dijo Harry con cara de palo.

Bill sonrió y señalo la cocina. Harry se levantó y siguió al hombre fuera.

-No seas tan duro con Moody. Un mortífago asesino a su gato hace tres meses. El todavía no lo supera.

Harry se tropezó.

-¿Un gato?-espetó.

Bill sonrió aún más amplio.

-¿Con azúcar?-preguntó señalando la taza de porcelana que Harry tenía en sus manos.

Harry miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Bill había puesto una tetera sobre un estufa muggle que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

-Uh, no. No gracias… es que… eso es…-

-¿La máquina muggle? Sí, papá convenció a Sirius de que lo dejara instalarla hace cerca de seis años. ¿Se llama esfatu? ¿Esfotu? ¿Estafu?-

-Estufa.-corrigió Harry a la ligera.

Bill miro la tetera sobre la estufa y asintió.

-Sí, eso. Todos lo llaman calentador muggle, bueno, a excepción de papá; pero… estoy seguro de que sabes que es una estufa si dices que eres cercano nuestro en tu mundo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en el otro lado de la estufa.

-Sí, se lo que es.

Bill lo miró y se dio la vuelta pasa sacar una taza. Asintió hacia una pequeña mesa del lado izquierdo de la cocina, Harry entendió la indirecta y se sentó allí. Bill se acercó momentos después con dos tazas con bolsitas de té humantes. Bill le dio una a Harry y este la acepto sin decir palabras. El ex rompedor de maldiciones se sentó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces…-dijo.-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

-Centro de ejecución.- respondió Harry sin tocar su té.- ¿Dónde está?

-En el Callejon Diagon.-dijo Bill tomando un sorbo.- Justo donde se encontraba Flourish y Blotts.-

Harry se sintió hundir. Se encontraba justo en el corazón de dicho callejón. Un lugar perfecto para infundir miedo.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde está Flourish y Blotts?

Bill se recargó en su silla.

-Fue quitado. Ya tiene mucho tiempo, alrededor de siete años y medio.

-¿Ellos quitaron Flourish y Blotts y pusieron su centro de ejecución allí? ¿Dónde obtenían los estudiantes de Hogwarts sus libros?

-Ellos no lo hacen.-Bill miró en silencio a Harry mientras este lucia confundido.- Harry, Hogwarts es... bueno, no es lo que solía ser. Probablemente no es el mismo Hogwarts al que estás acostumbrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bill parpadeo.

-Hogwarts es una escuela de rebelión, oficialmente contra el Señor Oscuro. Porque el Ministerio pasó a manos de Quien-Tu-Sabes y la escuela recibió la orden de ser quemada y los maestros asesinados.

-¿Los maestros asesinados? Pero, el profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall… ¿Hogwarts desapareció?- preguntó Harry asombrado. No, eso no podía ser cierto. No Hogwarts, no su casa.

-No, no. Hogwarts sigue en pie y los profesores están bien; pero ya no es una escuela como solía ser.-explicó Bill.-Tiene poderosos escudos que la rodean, cada año son muy pocos los estudiantes que ingresan para aprender magia y tiene protecciones que ningún rompedor de maldiciones podría hacer caer, los Globins de Grigontts estarían maravillados. ¡Todo cortesía de su servidor!-Hizo un gesto a si mismo.-Por supuesto, desde entonces ya existía el aviso de que si el Ministerio me viera habría obtenido el beso del Dementor.-Bill cogió su vaso y tomo un pequeño sorbo.-Desde entonces no he ejercido más. Mamá esta preocupada de que el Ministerio me condene.

-Espera.-dijo Harry inclinándose hacia adelante.-Eres parte de la Orden. ¿Eso no es estar oficialmente en contra del Ministerio?

-No exactamente.-dijo Bill negando.-Hay distorsiones en la realidad. Las personas que están convencidos de la pureza de sangre y las personas que en el fondo poseen conciencia. Si alguien recibió la orden de matarte, algunos podrían cazarte hasta matarte; y otros irían detrás de ti, pero r_ealmente _no lo están haciendo. ¿Entiendes? Ellos hacen lo que se les dice, pero si se les da la oportunidad de hacer la vista gorda en ciertas situaciones, lo harán…-

-Tú también…-

-Soy afortunado y tengo amigos en los lugares correctos.-

-¿Tantos?

-Algunos son buenos espías en lugares demasiado altos.-

-Espías.-dijo Harry levantando una ceja.- ¿Al igual que Sna…-Harry cerro la boca casi mordiéndose la lengua y se tragó el resto de su pregunta. Algo no estaba bien con Snape. Este Snape, tal vez… si era malo.

Bill asintió sin prestar atención.

-James Potter, Sirius Black, los Longbottom, miembros de la Orden que trabajan en el ministerio. Información de adentro viene a nosotros.

Harry asintió. Eso tenía sentido.

-Pero Dumbledore, él es el director, él…-

Bill asintió seriamente.

-Él es el enemigo número uno. Lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y la gente cree eso?

-En realidad no tiene mucha opción. Lo aceptan o mueren.-

Harry asintió nuevamente. Bajo la vista hacia su taza y bebió de ella. Sintió como el calor se extendía por su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Podía sentir lo ojos de Bill fijos en él, pero el siguió mirando la taza frente a él. Era irreal, todo lo que sucedía en este mundo estaba mal. Muertes, muchas muertes y destrucción. Problemas con los que nunca se había enfrentado antes, problemas a los que nunca pensó que se iba a enfrentar.

¿Y ellos querían que él lo arreglara? Todo… ¿Todo ese lío? Este mundo no tenía principio ni fin. No tenía sentido y por lo que él había visto no estaba mejor que el suyo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Ellos pensaban que él _podía _salvarlos?

-No.-dijo Harry, dejando de lado su taza.- No, no.-Harry empujo su taza lejos mientras se levantaba de la silla, el líquido caliente se derramo sobre la mesa.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Bill preocupado mientras se alejaba antes de que llegará a él el té derramado.

Harry se apartó de la mano de Bill, como si fuera algo venenoso y cayó hacia atrás sobre el suelo.

-No.-repitió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.-No puedo. No puedo hacer esto.-Harry negó con la cabeza fuertemente.-Ustedes no entienden, _yo no puedo _hacer esto.-

-Harry.-Bill levanto las manos rendido.- Sé que no quieres. Probablemente ni siquiera quieres pensar en ello. Lo sé, Harry.-

Harry se arrastró hacia atrás y se golpeó con el marco de la puerta.

-Apenas pude hacerlo la primera vez.-Harry divagaba. Negó con la cabeza y en el fondo de su mente, Harry se encontró preguntándose si así se sentían los ataques de pánico. ¿Acaso eran así? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Miedo? –Muchos murieron, tantas personas que conocía. Todos ellos se han ido para siempre, pase lo que pase, incluso si en esta dimensión están vivos. Incluso con tanta ayuda, tantos que… que yo… yo no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No… así no.

-Harry.-dijo Bill en voz baja como si le hablará a un animal herido. ¿Eso es lo que era Hary? ¿Un animal herido? Harry miró fijamente a Bill. La ira se apoderó de él y sintió como si un fuego ardiendo se albergará en su pecho.

_Esto es su culpa, _pensó Harry. Él y todos los miembros de la Orden. Todos ellos. Los que querían que luchará una guerra contra el hombre que más odiaba. Querían que luchará contra la _copia_ de un hombre que era el peor de los magos oscuros. Estaba fuera de su seguridad. Su familia. La familia que tanto había anhelado durante toda su vida, lo estaba empujando a otra guerra. A otro mundo lleno de muertes. Más rabia y desesperación. Más tristeza y odio. Todo eso lo transportaba a un mundo donde aunque él había obtenido la victoria, también había una gran culpa que lo embargaba.

No. Esta vez, Harry no había hecho algo malo. Él no había tomado la decisión, no había hecho algo estúpido o hecho que alguien muriera. Lo único que había hecho había sido vivir tal y como le habían dicho. Había ganado el derecho a vivir en paz. Lo _había ganado. _Pero, esta vez, lo habían llamado y habían retorcido su destino para adaptarlo a la nueva realidad. La Orden. Dumbledore. James. Lily… Jonathan. Todo lo habían hecho.

-Tú.-dijo Harry en voz baja aparentemente susurrando ante la habitación tranquila, pero sus palabras eran ligeramente afiladas.-Ustedes.-repitió.-Todos ustedes me piden que este aquí y solucione sus problemas con sangre. Son como un niño diciéndole a su madre que vaya a obtener de vuelta el juguete que le quitaron sus vecinos.

La cara de Bill cayó de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó dejando caer sus manos a sus costados.

-Solo me llamaron como si me compraran en una tienda ¡EL VENCEDOR DEL SEÑOR OSCURO: por solo cinco gotas de sangre! ¿Así es como lo hicieron?-se burló Harry, mientras sentía como corría por sus venas el coraje.-Escoge el que más te guste. ¿Simplemente hacen un poco de magia y toman a las personas de sus hogares? ¿Pensaron que eso realmente es trabajar?

-Harry, nosotros…-

-¿De verdad creyeron que estaría de acuerdo con todo esto? Porque, incluso si no hubiera sido quien derroto a Voldemort…-Bill se estremeció al oír sus nombres.-Puedo garantizar que nadie que ha vivido lo que es la muerte del Señor Tenebroso se atrevería a repetir nuevamente todo. Nadie, voluntariamente quisiera vivirlo de nuevo. No estaría agradecido. Los odiaría. Yo los odio por pedirme que haga algo tan terrible de nuevo. Los odio por pensar que podían ponerme de nuevo en esto. Harry apretó los dientes y cerro los puños. –Traerme aquí y pretender ser un peón en la batalla manejado por otra persona.

Bill miro a Harry en shock.

-Odio decírtelo Bill, pero nadie trabaja de esa manera.

-¿Qué…Harry…¿Qué in…-

-Quiero decir que te puedes ir a la mierda. Vayan a buscar a otra persona para ser su salvador. Este Niño-Que-Vivió ya ha terminado de jugar al héroe. Así que no lo voy hacer. Yo ya he terminado, Bill. Yo puedo conocerte en mi mundo, pero aquí, no eres más que una cara que busca copiar las emociones de una persona que ha sido secuestrada de su mundo. No eres el verdadero para mí. Nada de esto lo es. Esto es suyo, y eso también incluye esta guerra.

-Pero no te puedes ir a casa hasta que….-

-Se lo que dijo Lily. Yo también estaba en la sala. Sé lo que dijeron que tenía que hacer.

-También…-

-Me iré a casa, no importa cómo. Yo sé que… aceptaran.-Harry miró a Bill.-Entiendo esto, pero eso no significa que yo voy hacerlo. Todavía se lo que hicieron y los odio por eso, porque si muero aquí, nunca más voy a volver a ver a mi familia.

Harry miró a Harry con solemnidad y asintió.

-Lo sé y estoy s…-

-No, no lo sabes.-dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado.-Si fueras yo, no estarías aquí.-Harry se volvió para salir de la cocina, pero lo miró antes de irse.-No digas cosas que no quieres decir. Porque simplemente vas a… vas a mirar desde fuera.

* * *

Harry se preguntó si Ron tenía una tumba. Pensó por un momento ¿Hermione también estaría muerta? ¿Había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera viva? Si ella estaba viva, ¿Dónde estaría, si no había ido a Hogwarts? ¿Hasta dónde esta realidad los había separado?

Harry se sentó tranquilamente en una de las suaves sillas del comedor donde el resto de la Orden estaba inmóvil. Bill estaba sentado un par de sillas lejos de él, mirando a Harry mientras esperaba que los miembros de la Orden despertaran. Harry se recostó en la silla y suspiró. Merlín que estaba cansado. Sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que había dormido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la cabeza de Dumbledore se balanceaba. Harry se enderezo y Bill se volvió hacia él. Harry asintió hacia Dumbledore.

-Están regresando.

Bill miró a Dumbledore y se levantó de su asiento. Poco a poco, todos fueron despertando del sueño. La gente comenzó a levantarse de las copas, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando ante las imágenes que habían visto. Luego, el silencio se rompió ante las voces crecientes. Harry no escucho su nombre hasta que sintió como una mano se envolvió alrededor de su brazo derecho.

-¡Hablaste con Ya-Sabes-Quien!-exclamó Jonathan con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡A la cara! ¡A la serpiente colorada!-Jonathan sacudió la cabeza con asombro y admiración.

Harry se deshizo del agarre de Jonathan y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Él iba a matarme.

-¡Pero estabas en primer año!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore se sentó al lado de Harry.

-La Piedra Filosofal fue utilizada por Voldemort para intentar crearse un cuerpo en tu primer año.-dijo cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo, mirando a Harry sobre sus gafas de media luna, sus ojos eran serios y sin el brillo característico.

La multitud alrededor de Harry se tranquilizó y asintieron poniendo atención al viejo director. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-En tus memorias.-continuo Dumbledore.-La primera vez que Voldemort cayó es cuando Lily y James Potter murieron el 31 de octubre. Él fue capaz de matar a dos magos experimentados, pero no a un niño. ¿Alguna vez averiguaste por qué?

Harry hizo una mueca y miró al hombre mayor.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene algunas teorías.

Dumbledore asintió.

-En efecto, ¿Magia antigua?

Harry asintió.

-Mi madre sacrifico su vida por mi protección. Se le dio a escoger entre simplemente retirarse o morir y ella eligió morir. Con ese sacrificio, realizo una protección que no permitió que me hiciera daño. Tampoco podía tocarme.-Harry miró a Jonathan al decir eso.-Así que cuando él trato de matarme la noche en que mis padres murieron, el hechizo no salió bien, y… bueno, en realidad nadie sabe qué pasó con su cuerpo, algunos piensan que exploto.

-Pero se alzó de nuevo, en algún momento, ¿Verdad?-Fred frunció el ceño.-¿Si no, cómo pudiste matarlo?

-Sí.-asintió Harry.-En mi cuarto año.

Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-¿Durante el torneo del Cáliz del Fuego?

-No seas tonto, nadie ha estado en uno desde…-comenzó George.

-Sí.-Harry asintió hacia Jonathan.-Cerca del final.

Y a continuación, varias voces se alzaron tratando de ser oídas. Harry no podía procesar más de una, por lo que miro a Dumbledore. Al parecer a nadie la gustaba la mención del Cáliz de Fuego.

El anciano lo miraba con los dedos cerca de su boca y los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose levemente.

-¿Y Severus Snape? ¿Qué sabes de él?-

La Orden seguía hablando entre ellos, por lo que Harry apenas pudo oírlo.

Harry fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. En su primer año… Snape no había sido de lo más amable. Harry abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró. El Snape de ese mundo podría no ser el mismo. Lo más probable es que no fuera así. ¿Aquí era realmente un mortífago?

-Él… para empezar.-Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué es lo que han visto? No estoy seguro de lo que he puesto en el pensadero.

Una mujer rubia que parecía tener treinta y cinco años, a la cual Harry nunca antes había visto, se dirigió a él acercándose un poco.

-La Orden fue testigo de cómo Hagrid le entrego su carta de Hogwarts.

-Lo más hilarante podría decirlo.-sonrió George, al parecer, dejando su propia conversación y dirigiéndose a Harry y Dumbledore. Varios miembros de la Orden, siguieron a Fred y George y pusieron atención a Harry nuevamente.

La mujer rubia miró a George y continúo.

-Así como la derrota del troll.

-Increíble.-dijo Fred.

-Y… Fluffy, los tres ante el perro…-

-Completamente aterrador.-dijo Jonathan.

-Su primera lección de vuelo.

-¡Eso fue increíble! Y la cara del Príncipe Dragón cuando agarraste la recordadora a tan solo un metro del suelo, fue inolvidable.-Jonathan rió como loco.

La mujer rubia estaba a punto de continuar, pero Harry se ahogó con una carcajada y Jonathan lo miró sorprendido.

-¿El _Príncipe Dragón?-_él soltó.-¿Draco Malfoy? Lo llamas el…-Harry puso los ojos en blanco.-El maldito _Príncipe Dragón. _A Ron le hubiera encantado eso.

-Bueno, nadie lo llama Draco.-Jonathan se encogió de hombros, mirando a Harry reírse como loco.

-Bueno, bien; pero ¿Príncipe Dragón?-Harry sacudió la cabeza.-¿Qué tipo de…-

-Voldemort le dio ese título al señor Malfoy después de que mató a Kevin Entwhistle, un muggle, frente a los Mortífagos cuando aún era un niño.

Harry sintió como sus entrañas se revolvieron y su sonrisa desapareció. No había manera. ¡Por Merlín!

-¿Mato a alguien por ser nacido de muggles, para Voldemort?-preguntó Harry con incredulidad. El Draco que él conocía no era así, aunque siempre había sido rencoroso y grosero y se había ido al lado Oscuro después de que tuviera que elegir entre los dos bando, él no era un asesino. No era un asesino de Voldemort.

Jonathan asintió a Harry.

-Se rumorea que lo hizo cuando tenía doce años.

Harry miró las caras a su alrededor, en busca de algo más que asco y odio que se veía reflejado en las caras de todos.

-Eso no… no es algo que Malfoy haría en mi mundo.-dijo Harry en voz baja. No era de extrañar que nadie más se hubiera reído junto a él cuando el título fue nombrado.

-Vivimos en mundos diferentes.-dijo Jonathan, casi con tristeza.

Harry asintió.

-Aparentemente.-Harry miró a la mujer rubia suspirando.-Ehh…

-Marlene McKinnon…-respondió la rubia con una breve inclinación.

-¿Vieron algo más en los recuerdos?-Harry se sentó con la espalda recta. Había oído de ella en algún momento, él sabía que había muerto junto a toda su familia a manos de los Mortífagos.

Marlene vio a Dumbledore brevemente antes de asentir.

-Hemos visto, por supuesto, lo que sucedió al final de su primer año, el profesor de dos caras y su intento por obtener la piedra filosofal.

Harry asintió.

-¿Algo más?

-Nosotros…-Marlene sacudió la cabeza como si pensará que sus palabras eran peligrosas.-También vimos recuerdos sobre Severus Snape.

Jonathan casi gruño.

-Cabello grasiento.

Harry noto como las caras de los miembros de la Orden se oscurecían y sintió un tirón en el estómago.

-¿Así que aquí no está del lado del Luz?-preguntó Harry a todos mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

-Chico, ¿Qué sabes de Snape?-Ojoloco miro a Harry y su mano llena de cicatrices apretó su bastón.

-En mi mundo, él era Maestro de pociones en Hogwarts. En realidad era un espía de Dumbledore…Supongo, ¿Qué aquí no es el caso?-dijo Harry con voz apagada.

-Eh, uh… No, él no es Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts. Slughorn lo es.-dijo Jonathan en voz baja.-Severus Snape es la mano derecha de _Ya-Sabes-Quien_. Él es malo.-

Harry miró a Dumbledore. Eso no podía ser cierto. No Snape. De ninguna manera. Estaba demasiado invertido. Demasiado. Harry pensó en su madre, y de repente, no estuvo seguro. Snape solo había aceptado ayudar a Dumbledore para que este salvara a su madre. ¿Y si Snape y su madre no eran cercanos en este mundo? ¿Acaso, en este mundo, no la amaba? ¿Consideraría ser parte de la Luz?

Harry miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, y el hombre mayor le devolvió la mirada con ojos inexpresivo. Sus ojos no eran brillantes. Harry no sabía que decir.

-¿Es Snape parte de los Mortífagos?

-Me temo que sí.-dijo Dumbledore sonando perfectamente incluso para Harry. Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento, si Harry hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, él no lo habría notado, pero Dumbledore se veía rígido. Muy antinatural, muy ensayado. Acaso, estaba… ¿Estaba mintiendo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Lamento… tener que infórmate sobre eso. Pero, él es un asesino y uno de los magos más oscuros después de _Ya-Sabes-Quien. _–dijo Bill humildemente. Y se encontró con la mirada de un Harry confundido.-Pero, ¿Él no era así en tu mundo? ¿Cómo era?

Harry desvió la mirada y vio como Lily miraba hacia otro lado con una mano aferrándose en la camisa de James.

-Él… él era uno de los hombres más valiente que he conocido.-respondió con sinceridad.

Lily levantó la mirada hacia él y Harry miro a otro lado rápidamente. Jonathan lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿Del cabello grasiento y nariz grande?

Harry lo miro con molestia.

-Sí, Jonathan. Del mismo.

-Pero él…-comenzó a decir Jonathan, pero lo interrumpieron Fred y Jonathan.

-Es un idiota, completamente.-comienza Fred.

-Algo gilipollas.-

-Como una de las almas más oscuras que hay en Gran Bretaña solo por debajo de _Ya-Sabes-Quien. _

-Severo con un ración extra de disgusto.

-También algo psicópata.

-¿E irónico solo por diversión?-terminó George con las cejas levantadas. Cruzo las manos detrás de la espalda y sonrio.-Sí, pensamos en la misma persona.

-¡Slytherin!-estalló Jonathan.-Nació cortado por la misma tijera. No tiene más que un corazón oscuro, psicopa…-

Harry ya había tenido suficiente.

-Él puede ser malo aquí, pero que sea un Slytherin no tiene nada que ver con eso, Jonathan.

Jonathan lo interrumpió y miró a Harry entre divertido y confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Claro que tiene que ver el hecho de que es Slytherin! ¡Todos los Slytherin son….-

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No.-negó.-No todos los Slytherin lo son. Lo que pensabas decirme, está equivocado. El hecho de que las personas sean clasificadas a esa casa no los hace malos. Sé que ser Slytherin podría no tener la mejor… reputación, pero eso no significa que cada uno de los miembros sea terrible.

Jonathan hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez eso sea en su mundo, pero aquí…-

-Es más parecido de lo que crees.-lo interrumpió Harry.-Confía en mí, particularmente yo no tengo buenos sentimientos hacia ellos, pero algunos, no están tan podridos como crees.

Jonathan negó.

-Gryffindor…-

-Ellos, siempre los más valientes…-dijo Harry lentamente y miró a Jonathan.-Seguramente ya has visto los efectos en este mundo donde no estoy, yo también los tuve aun cuando no tenía familia.-Los labios de Jonathan se separaron y miro rápidamente a sus padres junto a Sirius.-Solo…tenlo en mente al mirar mis recuerdos. No todos los miembros hacen honor a su casa, la reputación de cada uno de los magos y brujos no siempre se debe a cada una de sus casas en Hogwarts.

Hubo una pausa larga y Harry sintió como decayó el ambiente de la habitación hasta no ser más que un oscuro silencio.

Sirius rompió el silencio, junto sus manos y se levantó.

-Bueno, aunque tenemos lo básico, ¿Qué quieren cenar? Apuesto a que si le preguntamos a los elfos domésticos podrían hacernos algo especial que podría…-

-Debemos terminar con esto, Black.-dijo Ojoloco, mirando a Sirius y luego a Harry.-Si tienes hambre, después le pides a los elfos que te cocinen algo; pero debemos de terminar esta noche para que todos puedan dormir en paz, con ambos ojos cerrados.

Fred arqueó una ceja.

-¿Acaso duerme completamente?-

George se tocó la barbilla.

-¿Puede su ojo mágico dormir?-de repente frunció el ceño.-¿Qué pasa con la tapa de su ojo? ¿De dónde…-

Ojoloco estrello su bastón nuevamente contra el suelo enviando una oleada de chispas.

-¡Basta! Terminemos esto antes de que anochezca más.-miro a Dumbledore y se sentó con la copa-pensadero delante de él.

Sirius se agarró el pecho y suspiro dramáticamente.

-Hoy todo el mundo está en mi contra.

\- Tal vez su fueras la mitad de imbécil de lo que eres, la gente sería más agradable.-dijo Jonathan sonriendo dulcemente.

Sirius le sonrió a Jonathan y se volvió completamente serio hacia James.

-James.-

James levanto una ceja.

-¿Si, Sirius?

-Tu hijo.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Él está abusando de mí, has algo al respecto.

James oculto su sonrisa con una falsa mueca hacia Jonathan.

-Tisk, tisk. Hijo se más agradable con tu tío.-

Jonathan le sacó la lengua a Sirius.

-Me gusta más mi padrino, él es mejor.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada fea a Remus

-No me importa. Yo culpo a Remus.

-Tengo el corazón destrozado.-dijo Remus inexpresivo.

Una mujer de pelo rosa se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a Remus. Harry la miró a los ojos y le sonrió inmediatamente. La mujer le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Vaya! Harry.

-Hola Tonks.-asintió Harry levemente. En su interior sentía una enorme felicidad, aunque estaba sentada junto a Remus, parecía que no estaban casados…pero…

Los ojos de Tonks se iluminaron.

-¿Me conoces en tu mundo?

Harry asintió.

-Éramos amigos.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Miró a Remus y asintió volviendo a mirar a Harry.

-¿Eramos?

Harry se dio cuenta de su desliz y se frotó el cuello.

-Fue una guerra, Tonks. Muchos de mis amigos murieron.- Harry la miro.

Ella parpadeo e intento sonreír.

-Tienes razón.-asintió, miró su regazo y después levanto la cara con una sonrisa brillante.- Sin embargo, me alegro de que morí haciendo lo correcto allí. Morir por un propósito y todo eso.-dijo, su sonrisa se volvió algo perversa.- ¿No deje atrás a alguien especial? ¿Eh?-ella le guiño un ojo.-Dale a esta chica una pista.

Los sentimientos cálidos que había experimentado al ver a Tonks desaparecieron. ¡Por Merlín! Él se acobardo antes sus palabras, había alguien importante. Alguien… ¡Oh Merlín! Teddy. Él iba a cuidar a Teddy el día que fue llevado a este mundo. Teddy aun debía estar con su abuela. _Seguro_, le susurro su mente, _lejos de este mundo_. Pero aun así, Harry nunca había llegado. Los periodistas tendrían que… bueno, lo más seguro es que hubieran dicho que estaba muerto. Y Teddy… con solo cuatro meses de edad… Harry negó y sonrió a modo de disculpa a Tonks que la estaba mirando fijamente en estado de shock y confusión.

-Solo recordé algo que… bueno, no sé si puedo evitarlo aquí.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella, su cara reflejaba tristeza. ¡Merlín! Harry no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Se froto el cuello nuevamente sin saber que decirle.

-Tú… en mi mundo. Tonks diste a luz a un hijo un par de meses antes de morir en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Lo nombraste mi ahijado, así que cuando dijiste que si habías dejado a alguien atrás…-Harry se calló.

-¿Su padre?-preguntó Tonks sin dejar de verlo.

Harry no miró a Remus, pero sintió la mirada del hombre lobo sobre él.

-Muerto en la misma batalla.

Tonks abrió la boca un par de veces antes de poder decirle unas pocas palabras.

-Qué…él esta... contigo… como…en… ahora…

Harry comprendió lo que quería decir y sacudió la cabeza.

-Se queda con su abuela la mayor parte del tiempo. Se queda conmigo algunos fines de semana cuando estoy libre, pero en mayoría se queda con tu madre.

-¿Solo vive mi mamá?

Harry asintió y Tonks aparto la mirada tristemente.

-Así que lo nombre como mi papá, ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza aunque ella no podía verlo.

-Teddy.

Tonks asintió.

-Es un buen nombre, Teddy.

Harry sonrió.

Jonathan le dio un codazo a Harry y le sonrió.

-Hablando de niños, aún no has conocido a las gemelas.

Harry miró a Fred y George que le sonrieron y negaron. Harry se volvió hacia Jonathan.

-¿Gemelas?-preguntó y observo a Tonks que se acercaba a Remus sin alguna expresión en su cara.

-Sí, ahora están en Howgarts. Son mis, bueno, ahora son _nuestras _hermanas menores. Gabby y Nikki, uh… Grabiella y Nicole. Segundo año. En realidad, una está en Ravenclaw y la otra en Hufflepuff.

-¿Tienes hermanas?-pregunto Harry sorprendido. Aunque no debería de estarlo, ya que sus padres estaban vivos, entonces era muy probable que tuviera hermanos, pero aun así, era extraño para él.

-No. _Nosotros _tenemos hermanas. Ellas te aman. No te preocupes por eso, es una lástima que no pudieran venir aquí para que te reunieras con ellas, pero cualquier persona que no se ha graduado de Hogwarts no tiene permitido pertenecer a la Orden o estar en sus reuniones. Incluso yo no debería de estar aquí, pero como me cole cuando eras… uh, _llamado, _mis padres y Dumbledore decidieron que…

Harry frunció el ceño y negó. No eran sus hermanas, Jonathan tenía que entender que no estaba, por Merlín, intentando pertenecer a este mundo.

-Jonathan, no, yo no puedo ser…-

Jonathan hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera alejar los malos pensamientos de Harry.

-No seas llorón, soy un Potter, eres un Potter, somos Potter, somos magos y brujas que comparten el mismo apellido. Solo acéptalo y será mejor para ambos.

Harry rodo los ojos y considero el ponerse a rezar a algún tipo de deidad. Sin en cambio, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sirius, que estaba teniendo dificultades para sonreír.

-Merlín me ayude.

Estaba seguro de que los gemelos Weasley, los Prewetts y algunos miembros de la Orden, se habían relajado y de la misma manera, reído de él. Eso lo hizo sentir como disminuida la presión en sus hombros desde su plática con Bill. Fue agradable sentir el calor que había sentido alguna vez cuando había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros de casa.

Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del viejo director mirando hacia él, por el brillo en ellos Harry dedujo que se estaba divirtiendo. Sin embargo, Harry le dirigió una mirada seca y le extendió la mano.

-Profesor, voy a necesitar su varita para enseñarles los siguientes años.

Dumbledore metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la varita de Sauco, se la dio a Harry mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Años, señor Potter? ¿Más de uno?

Harry asintió.

-Creo que si les doy más de un año, podremos avanzar más rápido. No sé qué hora es, pero me estoy empezando a cansar y como dijo Ojoloco…-Harry dejo de hablar mientras llevaba la varita a su cabeza. _La Cámara de los Secretos, el diario, el basilisco y la espada de Gryffindor._ Sacó todas las memorias importantes y las coloco en la taza delante de él. Luego, repaso el tercer año en su mente, sacó su encuentro con Snape, Sirius y Remus en la Casa de los Gritos, el ataque del Dementor en el campo de Quidditch, la transformación de Remus el escape de Pettigrew, la vuelta en el tiempo con Hermione, y la derrota de los Dementores por él para salvar la vida de Sirius.

Deposito todos los recuerdos en la taza debajo de él, y se la paso a Dumbledore junto con su varita. Harry asintió a los miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore le dio un golpecito a la taza dos veces. Los recuerdos de Harry flotaron y de depositaron poco a poco en cada una de las tazas.

Harry se recostó en su silla.

-¿Así que el segundo y tercer año?-preguntó Jonathan levantando su copa.

Harry asintió.

-Solo las cosas importantes.

-¿Ninguno es aburrido?

-No son nada aburridos.-aseguró Harry divertido.-Aunque, si no recuerdo mal, tuve que correr mucho.

-¿Correr? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Jonathan levantando la cabeza.

-Para alejarme de la mayoría.-dijo Harry.

-¿Alejarte? Los Gryffindor no huyen…

-Yo lo hice, y todavía estoy vivo gracias a ello. Aunque no suene tan bien.

Jonathan pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero asintió.

-Bien.-miró las manos de Harry y se dio cuenta de que Harry nuevamente no tenía ninguna taza-pensadero en sus manos.-¿Todavía no vas a venir?-preguntó Jonathan.

Harry negó.

-Como dije…-

-El pasado se queda en el pasado.-dijo Jonathan citando a Harry.-Sí, lo entiendo.-sonrió, pero frunció el ceño.-Entonces quien va a…-

-Me quedaré con Harry.-dijo Remus mientras le entregaba su taza a Bill.-Ya me enteraré en otro momento.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada.-Apareces en estos episodios.

Remus sonrió ante la referencia muggle.

-Me dará tiempo para hablar contigo.-

Jonathan sonrió.

-Uh-oh Harry, los profesores tratan de hacerte daño.

-Oh, podré salir de esto.-Harry le dio un codazo al igual que lo haría con Ron.

-No pierdas mucho.-bromeo Jonathan.

-Eso no será problema.-sonrió Harry

-¡Ouch! Y yo que pensaba que habíamos progresado.

-¿Con mi tolerancia?-sonrió Harry.-Has hecho maravillas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jonathan e hizo un esto a Harry y Remus.

-Lo siento, vas a tener que lidiar con eso mientras no estoy.

-Estoy seguro no que no será un problema.-dijo Remus sin inmutarse.

-Uh, huh.-asintió Jonathan.-Yo te mantendré informado por si Harry desafía de nuevo a la muerte como lo hizo en su primer año.

-¿Casi mueres?-preguntó Bill, intentando unirse a la conversación, ya que no había visto el primer año.

Harry asintió casualmente.

-Casi.-

-Entonces, ¿Sucede a menudo?-bromeo Jonathan a la ligera.

Harry no vio el punto de mentir, si ellos iban a ver todos sus recuerdos.

-Cada año.-él le hizo un guiño a Jonathan para mantener una atmosfera tranquila.-Es aburrido si no estoy a punto de morir un par de veces.

En torno a él, los miembros de la Orden empezaron a sumergirse en sus memorias. Jonathan le dio un codazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Podremos llegar a ver alguno de los partidos de Quidditch?

Harry sonrió un poco para su bien.

-Un poco. No mucho.-

-¿Podrías mostrarme algunos de los tuyos? Hogwarts no hace partidos de Quidditch desde que la escuela fue declarada como un enemigo para el gobierno.

Harry miró a Jonathan con sorpresa.

-Así que, ¿Nunca has jugado Quidditch?

-Bueno, yo tengo a papá y Sirius que juegan un par de veces, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Sabes?

-¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de Quidditch?

Jonathan negó con la cabeza y Harry sintió como su pasión por el Quidditch le quemaba por dentro. Pobre chico.

-Sí, en algún momento te mostraré unos de mis juegos de Quiddicht.

-¿Lo prometes?

Harry no sabía si asentir. ¿Él podría cumplirla? Harry se encogió los hombros.

-Eh…sí. Lo prometo.-

Jonathan sonrió.

-Brillante. ¿Tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos? ¿Ayudarme un poco? ¡Eres mejor que Sirius!

-¡Oye! ¡Escuche eso!-gritó Sirius al lado de James.

-¡Me refería a ti, perro viejo!

-¡Oh!

Harry sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a Dumbledore escuchando a McGonagall que le susurraba al oído. Remus lo siguió y Harry vio como el resto de los miembros de la Orden se sumergían en sus memorias.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

Les dejo este pequeño regalito, después de mucho tiempo de no saber sobre mí; pero, como ya les había comentado, este año me toco la admisión a la Universidad y fue una etapa muy estresante.

Muchas gracias a los lectores fieles y a los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado.

**Frida12346:** A decir verdad, a mí me desconcierta este Harry, es muy cerrado ante el hecho de que no se relaciona mucho con su familia, pero es comprensible y tiene un punto a su favor ¡Nadie en su sano juicio quisiera volver a vivir toda la pesadilla que el vivió! Pero bueno… Es una lástima el que me tardará mucho en actualizar, pero espero disfrutaras este capítulo. Para saber si se utilizaran todos los recuerdos de Harry, como podrás ver, el solo les muestra los que cree importantes. Lejos de eso… tienes que seguir leyéndome para saber.

**Yumakink**: Yo siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que es verdad, aunque no me crean, soy algo mala con el inglés. Mis papás, bueno, en especial mi papá siempre me reprendía porque nunca pude subir mi nota en inglés. Así que no te sientas mal por ser malo con esa lengua, recuerda que yo también lo soy. Pero hay que hacer el esfuerzo. A mí me encanta esto, y si, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

**Semevalacabeza:** Realmente es una decisión difícil la que Harry tiene que tomar. Ya veremos que elige. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Nekoneko52**: ¡Muchas gracias por desearme suerte! Por fortuna, todo ha ido muy bien. ¡Gracias por leer!

**CassioBlack**: Creo que hasta puedes haber muerto esperando una actualización. Pero ya he vuelto, acabo de darme cuenta de que ha pasado casi un año desde que actualice y cuando leí tu review me dio la impresión de que realmente sufriste mucho. Ya leíste las reacciones, Bill no ayudo mucho y Harry con su dramatismo, fue una mala combinación. Esperare por tu review. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Guest**: Ya la he seguido. ¡Gracias por leer!

**PauMalfoy:** Claro que voy a continuar. ¡Nunca los abandonare! Promesa, promesa. ¡Gracias por leer!

**TsukihimePrincess:** Los recuerdos de Harry siempre causan furor. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Anya Drakovich:** ¡Muchas gracias por todo el amor a la historia! Procurare mejorar en la traducción, aunque luego se me saltan los errores. ¡Gracias!

**Fenixplateado: **Nunca debes de dejar de confiar en mí, siempre actualizaré, aunque sea algo tarde. Lo sé, hay fics muy buenos de mundo alternativos, pero son muy pocos los que estén terminados, veremos que tal llegaremos con _missmusicluver_ pero yo confió en que terminará la historia aunque se lleve los años. No recuerdo si te busque en Fanfiction, pero si aún estas interesado me gustaría que me ayudaras.

**Me-Friki:** Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Qué maravilla que leíste el capítulo cuando recién salió del horno! Espero que este también. Y pues como ya sabes (porque no me canso de repetirlo) estoy perdidamente enamorada del Harry de Kurinoone, tanto que casi lo amo más que el de Rowling. ¡Gracias sobre el consejo de mi perdón! Creo que ya te había prometido antes que intentaría no usarlo a menos que realmente sea necesario y sigo intentándolo; espero realmente que algún día, pueda decir con seguridad ¡Lo he logrado! No te preocupes, al menos yo no te diré ¡Hey Jude! cincuenta veces. Espero que sigas mostrando amor al fic y apoyándome desde donde estés, yo también te mando muchos abrazos porque me fascinan tus comentarios larguísimos. Nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Besotes!

**Casiepl**: Lo sé, yo hasta puedo escuchar a los ángeles cantar alabanzas porque he actualizado. ¡Qué bueno que ya leíste esas historias! Ahora puedes recomendarme algunas. Procuraré actualizar The Darkness Within. ¡Besos!

**Loquin**: Supongo que esta vez tampoco te esperabas este capítulo. En fin, Harry siempre ha sido un imán de problemas, pobre de él. Gracias dios, me fue muy bien en la escuela. ¡Saluditos!

**Eldarion erchamion**: A mí también me gusta este fic, esta entre mis favoritos. Aunque tienes razón, Jonathan no tiene buena pinta, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la trama en cuando a él. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Aliteru:** Me he reído mucho con tu review, ¡Pero no, Harry no quiere escribir siete libros! ¡Gracias por leer!

No recuerdo si ya le había respondido a alguien su review, pero nada tiene de malo recibir doble respuesta. ¡Muchos besos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**KoréP**


End file.
